Sugar
by Nyridian
Summary: A Yuuri solo le falta un semestre para poder graduarse y regresar a Japón, pero sus planes se ven interrumpidos cuando le remueven la beca y le dejan a la deriva sin poder pagar la costosa mensualidad. Pero no todo está perdido, ¡su mejor amigo Phichit siempre tiene un plan! Quizás no era el mejor plan, ¿pero qué más podía hacer?
1. Link

-No puede ser... -murmuró Yuuri enterrando la cabeza entre sus brazos- No puede ser, no puede ser -repitió con frustración.

Estaba en problemas, en verdaderos problemas. Le habían retirado la beca por no haber alcanzado dos puntos que necesitaba para entrar en el rango mínimo y ahora... no tenía dinero para completar la mensualidad del próximo semestre.

-¿Qué les voy a decir a mis padres? -sollozó con preocupación.

Sus padres no podían pagar su semestre y estaba tan próximo a graduarse que casi dolía. Siempre había tenido notas perfectas, pero con la muerte de su querido Vicchan había perdido totalmente el rumbo de sus pensamientos y no se concentró muy bien en los últimos parciales.

-Estoy perdido -sentenció justo cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

-¡Yuuri, traje un poco de...! -más Phichit no terminó de hablar al ver el estado de su amigo- Oh, Dios -murmuró soltando las bolsas de compras- ¡Treinta y tres doce, tenemos un treinta y tres doce! -exclamó rebuscando en las bolsas.

-Phichit... me duele la cabeza -intentó murmurar a su mejor amigo y compañero de piso, pero el tailandés no le prestó demasiada atención y le lanzó un chocolate.

-¡Traje chocolate! -dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Recuerdas a Seung?

-¿S-Seung? -preguntó volteando la silla giratoria de su escritorio para verle- ¿El chico de intercambio de Psicología que te gusta?

-¡Sí, él! Bueno, me dijo que el chocolate ayuda a mejorar el humor triste y a combatir el duelo -dijo sentándose en la cama del japonés con una leve sonrisa, en verdad quería ayudar a su amigo- También hay helado, frituras e hice las compras de la semana de una vez -su entusiasmo logró hacer sonreír un poco a Yuuri.

Desde lo de Vicchan su humor y ganas de hacer lo que sea también habían decaído bastante, por lo que Phichit se encargaba de las compras y Yuuri se lo recompensaba cocinando.

-Gracias, Phichit... pero no... Esta vez no es Vicchan quien me tiene así -suspiró tendiéndole la carta que había recibido de la institución.

El moreno se tomó su tiempo para leer el papel y a medida que lo hacía su ceño se fruncía cada vez más.

-¿¡Pero qué estupidez es esta!? -exclamó levantándose de un salto como si fuera un resorte- ¡Es idiota! ¡Son solo dos jodidos puntos! -exclamó explotando ante tal injusticia.

-Phichit, tranquilo -sonrió Yuuri cabizbajo, intentando calmarle mientras comía un trozo de chocolate.

-¡¿Cómo esperas que esté tranquilo?! -exclamó agitando la carta- ¡Esto es basura, Yuuri, basura! ¡Por dos puntos te van a sacar del programa! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó metiéndose otro trozo de chocolate a la boca- Tu pasaste todas tus materias perfectamente, yo soy el despachado -murmuró decaído.

Phichit solo le miró sin creerlo.

-Yuuri, somos un equipo -frunció el ceño- Somos amigos, sin ti... ¿qué sería de mí? ¿De mis hámster?

Yuuri parpadeó.

-Pues seguirías siendo el mismo... pero sin mi aquí, igual siempre haces lo que quieres -murmura acabando el chocolate, no le importaba engordar... necesitaba ahogar su tristeza en comida.

-Bueno, sí, ¡pero tú me das estabilidad y me complementas! -alargó en un puchero mientras iba a por la jaula de sus hámster- Tenemos que encontrar una solución, además... solo queda un semestre para graduarnos... No permitiré que solo te vayas a Japón, ¡boicotearé este lugar si es necesario!

Yuuri solo soltó una risita al ver al chico con sus hámster en la cabeza. Que Phichit se preocupara por él le hacía sentir un poco mejor. Sonrió y devolvió la mirada a la envoltura vacía de chocolate en sus manos.

-Phichit, no es necesario, si trabajo por un año o más quizás consiga juntar el dinero para regresar -murmuró doblando el papel.

-Yuuri... son más de ciento cincuenta mil dólares -le cortó serio-incluyendo todos los otros gastos -movió una mano- Esta universidad es buena, pero es una bestialidad el costo.

Y aquello era verdad. Los profesores eran la crema y nata, y sus estudiantes debían ser también lo mejor de lo mejor... o tener padres ricos.

-Pues... voy a tener que trabajar mucho -murmuró dejando la envoltura aparte para luego dejarla en una bolsa de reciclaje.

Phichit bufó y negó.

-Voy a ayudarte -dijo firme- Ya te dije, me complementas... Eres como mi hermano, pero pálido y japonés -sonrió tomando su laptop y sentándose en su cama.

Yuuri rió.

-Gracias por notarlo -murmuró y suspiró- Ahora, si me permites, quiero dormir un poco y deprimirme -suspiró lanzándose a su cama y tapándose la cara con la almohada.

El tailandés hizo una mueca de abatimiento.

-¿Te dejo solo? -preguntó suave.

-Por favor...

-Bien, yo... arreglaré las compras y buscaré una solución -Yuuri solo gimió- Lo prometo -asintió levantándose.

Phichit no se daría por vencido nunca, jamás. Haría lo que sea porque Yuuri se graduara junto a él.

-Me pregunto si sería muy difícil robar un banco -murmuró distraído.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Seung.

El moreno miró la pantalla, estaba en una vídeo llamada con el coreano, hace rato que había dejado tranquilo a Yuuri.

-Nada, Seungchi, nada -negó recargándose en sus brazos- Solo pienso una forma de obtener dinero rápido durante estos tres meses de vacaciones.

-Trabajar -propuso tranquilamente el contrario como si fuera obvio, sin prestarle mucha atención a su interlocutor.

-No -negó- Aunque fuera a Japón para ahorrarse vivienda, comida y transporte, no lo lograría a tiempo...

Seung suspiró y miró la pantalla, Phichit se veía abatido y en verdad preocupado. No era como si le importara demasiado, pero...

-La prostitución es una opción -soltó serio, aunque era más una broma para hacerle reír y lo logró, Phichit soltó una pequeña risita.

-No veo a Yuuri prostituyéndose para pagar la Universidad -negó con una sonrisa- Es un buen cerdito, Seung.

El coreano levantó una ceja. Él sabía de un par de chicas que si lo hacían para pagar su mensualidad... aunque eso de todas formas, no era su problema. Suspiró.

-¿Un préstamo?

El moreno lo pensó.

-Con un banco tardaría porque se supone que solo venimos a este país a estudiar, es mucho dinero y con la Universidad es un engaño, estaría endeudado hasta los treinta y ocho -negó con las manos en la cara.

-Uhm, escucha, no tengo más ideas para ayudar a tu amigo, lo siento -dijo cansado pues tenía bastantes deberes.

-No te preocupes, entiendo, solo... quería hablar un poco contigo, sé que estas ocupado -suspiró un poco sonrojado, dejando a uno de sus hámster sobre el teclado.

El coreano solo miró la pantalla sin alguna expresión. No era su problema, pero... quería ayudar a Phichit porque era su amigo y quería evitar que hiciera una locura.

Suspiró.

-Hay una forma.

-Vender drogas tampoco es una opción... Ni órganos -le miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ehh, sí, eso no era lo que iba a decir -bufó abriendo una pestaña nueva en el buscador- Hay una página de acompañantes que usa mi prima...

-Eso es prostitución, Seung -respondió Phichit seriamente.

-No, no lo es... si el acompañante no quiere, no llega a eso -dijo tranquilo, enviando el link- Revisa el chat, lee la página y luego ve qué haces -dijo estirándose- Yo me voy, tengo tarea y debo estudiar acerca de mi buen amigo Freud y su pandilla.

-Suerte.

Y Seung cortó la llamada dejando a Phichit con aquel link y una inmensa curiosidad. El moreno no lo pensó más y le dio click, para luego de un rato leyendo e informándose sobre aquel sitio de nombre _Sugar_, decidir que en definitiva era una opción.

-Hasta yo quisiera ser un sugar baby -soltó una risita luego de ver mejor la página.

Se había creado un perfil utilizando una foto de Yuuri que robó de su Instagram (el cual también había robado la contraseña), pues aquel sitio era bastante cuidadoso con las imágenes e información asegurándose que nada fuera falso, ya que como había dicho Seung, era un sitio de acompañantes seguro y profesional. Y debía serlo, ya que sus clientes eran hombres solteros de todas las edades y de todas partes del mundo con enormes cuentas bancarias que buscaban chicos o chicas solo para pasar un rato, tener una cita, ir a comer... otros si ponían en su perfil sus intenciones de algo más al finalizar el día, pero la gran mayoría solo buscaba compañía mientras a un lado ponían sus enormes ingresos de millones de dólares y sus importantes trabajos.

-Yuuri, me vas a amar luego de esto -murmuró Phichit decidido mientras completaba el perfil de Yuuri Katsuki y lo hacía público.


	2. Primer mensaje

Yuuri no entendía cuál era la emoción de Phichit al día siguiente. El moreno no le había dejado comenzar a empacar sus cosas... podía quedarse hasta el último día de inscripción de su último mes de vacaciones, pero quería irse lo más pronto posible para trabajar y comenzar a reunir.

-Tonterías, tonterías -negó el moreno jalándole la mano- Tengo algo para ti.

-Phichit -alargó-, no sé qué planeas, pero...

-Te dejé dormir ayer toda la tarde y noche, hoy es un nuevo día para buscar soluciones y... tal como dije, te tengo una -le sentó en el sillón frente al televisor.

El japonés suspiró mirándose en la apagada pantalla de la sala. Estaba con su enorme sweater de dormir, ojeras por haber llorado y su pequeño y notable sobrepeso. Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando la pantalla se encendió dejando ver el fondo de pantallas de la laptop de Pichit: un montón de hámster.

-Bien, iniciemos...

-Es... espera, Phichit... ¿hiciste una presentación en PowerPoint? -murmuró sin creérselo al ver cuantas páginas eran.

-Si -replicó serio y sin mirarle- ¡Es la mejor idea que he tenido! -exclamó guardándose para si los derechos de autor- El plan: ¡Conseguir dinero para el semestre de Yuuri!

Yuuri se golpeó la frente al ver la portada.

-Phichit, por Dios...

-¡Shh! -apagó la luz- Buenos días, mi nombre es Phichit Chulanont y yo te voy a exponer... Mi plan -dijo en tono divertido, pero serio.

-Phichit... -alargó Yuuri.

-Preguntas al final. Bien, demos inicio -pasó a la primera diapositiva- Ayer con ayuda de Seung conseguí esta página en donde...

Yuuri no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Phichit... su mejor amigo... él... le había metido en una página de prostitución.

-¡QUE NO ES PROSTITUCIÓN! -le gritó por quinta vez Phichit.

Desde que terminó con las diapositivas Yuuri había entrado en pánico y ahora tenía un pequeño tic nervioso bajo el ojo.

-¡Estás loco! ¿Qué tal que me violan? ¡Que me pegan una enfermedad venérea! ¡Que va y es uno de esos traficantes de órganos, Phichit! -exclamó tomándose la cabeza.

-Yuuri, ¡Yuuri, es una página segura! No es fácil registrarse, intenté hacer una cuenta de sugar daddy y en verdad tienes que tener antecedentes del dinero que posees. No es fácil registrarte si no tienes dinero y estas libre de ETS -levantó una ceja- Además, no tienes que llegar al sexo -rodó los ojos.

-¡Ah! Me va a dar un ataque de ansiedad -amenazó quitándose los lentes y frotándose los ojos- Entonces si es como una red de prostitución -alargó bastante perturbado.

-¡Que no! ¡Ag! Mira, pasaré a las próximas diapositivas y me ahorraré la presentación -dijo pasando dos diapositivas- Mira, este es tu perfil.

Yuuri miró por entre sus dedos y volvió a taparse los ojos.

-Bueno, al menos pusiste una foto buena... -murmuró.

-Ug, no, es que si ponía alguna más... "sexy" seguro me matas -rodó los ojos.

-Phichit... debes dejar de tomarme fotos cuando estoy en el baño y cuando patino -le miró colocándose los lentes-, es incómodo.

-¡Pero si cuando patinas tienes más sex appeal! -se defendió.

-No.

-Bueno, ya, pero lo puse entre tus hobbies -le restó importancia- Y solo puse una foto -rió victorioso pasando la diapositiva a las fotos que había subido de Yuuri a su perfil.

El japonés miró sus fotos, algunas de sus pasantías en veterinaria, una con Vicchan, otras normales y... las que más temió, fotos de él patinando.

-Por Dios... -se tapó de nuevo la cara- No volveré a peinarme el cabello hacia atrás.

-¡Pero si luces atractivo!

-Dices eso porque eres mi mejor amigo -refunfuñó.

-Tu mamá también piensa que te ves bien -se encogió de hombros.

-Es mi madre, Phichit, debe verme guapo, no tiene otra opción -suspiró devolviendo la mirada a la pantalla- Ya acabamos o... ¿vamos a seguir?

-Oye, amigo, si no fueras atractivo, te lo diría -levantó las cejas y le lanzó un cojín- Así como te digo que deberías hacer algo más de ejercicio, no estás gordo, ¡solo necesitas endurecerte!

Yuuri le devolvió el cojín con el que le había dado en la cara.

-Terminemos con esto, Phichit -suplicó esperanzado, viendo su propia cara sonriente en el perfil de aquel sitio.

Phichit suspiró.

-Aja, bueno, retomando para terminar, puse tus gustos, hobbies, sobre tu carrera y lo que buscas -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y... ¿qué es lo que busco? -preguntó Yuuri con cierta curiosidad.

El moreno le miró como si meditara su respuesta.

-¿Sexo intenso y duro? -preguntó con falsa inocencia.

-Me voy -anunció levantándose.

-Yuuri -rió el contrario y negó-, era una broma. ¡Relájate!

-¡Estoy al borde de un ataque nervioso, Phichit! -alargó echándose de nuevo en el sillón.

-Solo puse que estabas interesado en largas charlas interesantes y personas con las cuales puedas llevarte bien y formar un lazo -se encogió de hombros- Creo que... nunca está de más tener un amigo con dinero, ¿eh? -levantó y bajó las cejas rápidamente.

-Phichit... no -se pasó una mano por el cabello-, no está bien, sabes que no apoyo estas cosas...

-Yuuri -comenzó seriamente Phichit-, es lo mismo de un lado y del otro. Tú lo haces por una buena razón y es pagar tu semestre, los materiales, tu graduación y todo lo demás -hizo un movimiento de mano- Luego podrías dejarlo, ¿pero quién sabe?, puede que encuentres a un buen amigo.

Yuuri solo le miró cabizbajo. Eso era usar a alguien por su dinero no iba con él, pero de cierta forma ese otro alguien lo usaría a él para pasar el rato.

El tailandés terminó la presentación y desconectó la laptop antes de caminar hacia Yuuri y dejarla sobre sus piernas.

-Ten, curiosea por el sitio y piénsalo -le guiñó un ojo- Tú decides aquí, sugar baby.

-¡N-No me digas así! -replicó sonrojándose y lanzando un manotazo fallido a su espalda. Phichit solo rió y le tiró un papelito a la frente- ¡Au!

-Ahí está tu usser y contraseña por si quieres usarla en otro lado, por ahora te presto mi laptop -dijo divertido- Ahora, tengo que irme.

-¿Qué? Me vas a dejar solo con... ¿esto? -señaló su perfil en Sugar mientras Phichit tomaba su abrigo.

-¡Claro que sí! Voy a salir con Seung, luego si quieres me dices si te llegó un mensaje y si alguno te interesó, puedo ayudarte a decidir tu primera salida.

-¡Phichit! -reclamó Yuuri mientras el moreno iba hacia la puerta.

-¡Yuuri! -le imitó con una sonrisa divertida- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿No que me ibas a dejar pensarlo? -tartamudeó.

-Claro que sí, pero no tiene nada de malo que veas la mercancía mientras tanto -le guiñó un ojo abriendo la puerta- Eso te ayudará a decidir.

Y sin más, Phichit dejó solo a Yuuri en el departamento.

El japonés se pasó una mano por el cabello y miró sin creer la maquina en sus piernas.

-Por el amor de... Phichit está totalmente loco -murmuró preocupado.

Un ruidito le sacó de su miseria y acomodó sus lentes para mirar la pantalla, tenía un nuevo mensaje en su bandeja de Sugar.

-¿E-Eh?

Aterrado y tembloroso, abrió la pestaña y... solo era un mensaje del equipo de Sugar. Yuuri suspiró aliviado, pero el siguiente mensaje si le estremeció.

-¡Voy a matarte, Phichit! -exclamó apenado al ver que el siguiente mensaje... si era un hombre

Y era un hombre guapo.


	3. ¿Vi?

-¡Estoy aterrado! -exclamó Yuuri.

-No entiendo la causa de tu ansiedad -dijo Seung totalmente ausente en su libro.

-Concuerdo con Seung -apoyó Phichit.

El tailandés y el coreano habían regresado por la tarde y encontraron a Yuuri hecho bolita en el sillón, al borde de una crisis de ansiedad mientras veía Bajo la Misma Estrella. Ahora los tres estaban sentados en el sillón mientras la película seguía.

-¡Es que se ve muy falso! -replicó el japonés- ¡Por Dios, miren a ese tipo! -apuntó a la pantalla de la laptop.

Phichit tomó la laptop mientras daban propagandas.

-Oh, sí, es un gran problema... Si te refieres a que el problema es que es jodidamente guapo -dijo divertido.

Seung levantó la vista de su libro y miró la pantalla.

-Viktor Nikiforov, veintisiete años, ruso, modelo y CEO de Stammi Vicino -miró al moreno- ¿Qué es...?

-Es una compañía de modas -se adelantó a la pregunta con total emoción, cosa que hizo a Seung rodar los ojos y regresar a su libro- Puede parecer falso, pero lo stalkeo en todas sus redes sociales, puedo asegurarles que estas fotos no las he visto.

Yuuri miró casi con miedo la pantalla para observar al guapo hombre de cabello largo y platinado. Todo en él era atractivo, incluso su sonrisa, aunque al parecer de Yuuri, lucía un poco falsa a excepción de las fotos en las que salía con un enorme caniche parecido a Vicchan.

-Seguro que es un psicópata el que espera tras la pantalla -negó Yuuri encogiéndose en su lugar- Aunque el perrito es lindo...

-Ah, es Makkachin... Se parece mucho a Vicchan, ¿no? -asintió Phichit mirándole algo enternecido.

Yuuri asintió.

-Bueno, se ve sano y bien cuidado -murmuró observando un poco la pantalla de la laptop- Su cabello se ve brillante y sedoso.

-Es un modelo, debe lucir así -apoyó Phichit.

-Me refería al perro...

-Yo también, Makkachin es modelo -levantó una ceja divertido- Bueno, creo que es hora de contestarle al señor Nikiforov, ya te hiciste derogar, Yuuri -canturreó abriendo el chat.

-¡Phichit, no! -exclamó, más asomó sus ojos para ver qué le había escrito aquel sujeto.

Yuuri esperaba para empezar solo un hola o algo como las personas normales, pero los millonarios no eran personas normales.

_Pequeño cerdito, me has cautivado con tu belleza y cálida presencia. Me encantaría que fuéramos a tomar un café o quizás ir a cenar. Te dejo mi número para que nos podamos poner en contacto..._

-Eso es un poco, muy directo... -murmuró Yuuri cohibido.

-Espera a que te lleguen los mensajes de quienes quieren sexo -murmuró Seung- Lo dicen de una forma delicada y sin tacto -dijo con burla.

Phichit le miró.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mi prima -se encogió de hombros sin despegar la mirada del libro.

-Ohh... -el moreno devolvió la mirada al japonés- Bueno, a mí me parece una buena oportunidad para empezar, luce agradable... y ante las cámaras también lo es. ¿Y has visto el montón de ceros que hay junto al cinco? No sabía que alguien pudiera ganar tanto -dijo con impresión.

-¡Phichit! -regañó Yuuri.

-¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! ¡Debes responderle!

-¿Y qué se supone que voy a decirle? -replicó ocultando de nuevo la cara entre sus piernas.

-Bueno -alargó Phichit-, algo como:

_Me alaga que quieras salir conmigo._

_Te dejo mi número para ponernos de acuerdo acerca del día y la hora..._

-Bla, bla, bla y... enviar -terminó Phichit apretando el enter.

Yuuri se estremeció al escuchar aquella tecla.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?! -exclamó asustado. Miró la pantalla y los lentes se le resbalaron por el puente de la nariz- ¡Le diste mi número a un desconocido!

-No es un desconocido, es Viktor Nikiforov -dijo como si fuera obvio.

-Suficiente, entré en crisis -dictaminó colocándose la capucha del sweater, jalando las tiras para ocultar su rostro.

-Oh, pobre Yuuri -canturreó Phichit dejando la laptop en la pequeña mesita frente al sillón.

Y mientras Yuuri lamentaba su suerte, Phichit fue a buscar el celular del japonés para desbloquearlo sin problemas. No había una clave que Yuuri tuviera a salvo de él, salvo quizás la de su cuenta bancaria y porque Phichit solo estaba interesado en husmear ocasionalmente sus redes para subir una foto nueva.

-¡Oh, por Dios! -gritó Phichit luego de sentarse, volviéndose a levantar por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué te pasa? -se quejó Seung observándole, se comenzaba a arrepentir un poco de no haber ido directamente a su departamento.

-¡Vi...! ¡Vi...! ¡Vi! -balbuceó el moreno sin quitar la vista del celular de Yuuri.

-¿Vi? -murmuró Yuuri ladeando un poco su cabeza- ¿Hay un virus en mi celular? -Phichit negó- ¿Vi...?

-¡Vi...! ¡Vi...! -tartamudeó intentando desenredar su lengua, pero la sorpresa no le dejaba.

-Deja te ayudo -murmuró el coreano y le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda.

Phichit tosió un poco como si en verdad se hubiera estado ahogando con algo.

-Ay, gracias -le miró agradecido.

-No hay de qué -respondió Seung con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, ahora sí -tomó aire y se puso frente a Yuuri con un semblante serio- ¡VIKTOR NIKIFOROV ACABA DE MENSAJEARTE! ¡AHH! -gritó restregándole el celular en la cara para luego resbalarse y caer hacia atrás- ¡AY!

-¡Phichit!

-Por Dios, ¿estás bien?

-¡Yuuri! ¡Míralo, mira el celular! -le restó importancia a su dolor aceptando la mano que Seung le ofrecía.

El japonés asintió y miró el celular... Efectivamente ahí había un Whatssapp de aquel hombre ruso y guapo de largos cabellos plateados.

-¿Yuuri? -preguntó Phichit al ver que su amigo se había quedado congelado mirando la pantalla- Yuu...

Pero Yuuri se había desmayado en los brazos de Seung.

-No puede ser, ustedes son tan raros -negó el coreano observando al japonés en sus brazos.

Phichit rió un poco y se encogió de hombros.

-Creo... que lo forcé demasiado.

-Crees -burló Seung dejando al japonés sobre el sillón.

El moreno sonrió con falsa inocencia y juntó un poco sus dedos índice y pulgar.

-Poquito.

Y es que Phichit no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de que su mejor amigo tuviera una cita genial. Porque si Yuuri se había desmayado, el tailandés se encargaría de que al día siguiente se muriera de la emoción, porque él iba a aprovechar de aceptar la cita con Viktor.

-Ayúdame a llevarlo a su cama -dijo Seung levantando de nuevo al desmayado en sus brazos.

-Oh, pero si tú puedes solo -dijo fingiendo estar impresionado.

-Uhm... -Seung fingió que le creía a la vez que le miraba sospechosamente.

-Dale, llévalo, ya voy a ayudarte, déjame arreglar... esto -señaló el no tan importante desastre de cojines en el piso.

Seung entrecerró los ojos, mas no le tomó importancia y se encargó de llevar a Yuuri a su cama. Por otro lado, Phichit sonrió y desbloqueó el celular del japonés.

-De nada, Yuuri, de nada -canturreó bajo respondiendo el mensaje de Viktor- Ah, soy el mejor amigo del año -suspiró guardando el celular en su pantalón y recogiendo los cojines para luego ir con Seung y Yuuri.

...

Mientras tanto en su inconsciencia... Yuuri soñaba con aquel guapo ruso.


	4. Viktor Nikiforov

Era viernes y Yuuri no se sentía nada bien. Juraba que podría vomitar y tener diarrea al mismo tiempo de lo nervioso que estaba.

-Esto no está bien -murmuró Yuuri- Me siento mal... Voy a vomitar -se puso una mano en el estómago.

Seung miró a Yuuri. El coreano no entendía cómo Phichit le había engatusado para que llevara al japonés a su cita. Él nada tenía que ver con aquello, y si Phichit estaba ocupado, Yuuri bien podría haber ido solo.

-Solo no lo hagas en mi auto, Katsuki -murmuró tranquilo.

-Ese lugar se ve caro -dijo totalmente verde.

El coreano se encogió de hombros y quitó el seguro de las puertas una vez se estacionó.

-No es por echarte de mi auto, pero fuera.

Yuuri respiró hondo y asintió.

-Gracias por traerme, Seung -murmuró quitándose el cinturón y abriendo la puerta- Nos vemos luego.

-Ni lo menciones, Katsuki -asintió y luego de que el chico cerrara la puerta, sonrió un poco- Suerte.

-Tu igual -murmuró respirando hondo, quedándose en su lugar hasta que el auto del coreano se perdió en una esquina. Volvió a mirar aquella cafetería- Voy a vomitar -se dijo yendo a la entrada.

Aquel en definitiva era el tipo de lugar al que Yuuri nunca podría permitirse ir y eso le enfermaba físicamente. Decidió sentarse en una de las mesas del fondo a esperar y derretirse en su asiento fingiendo ser parte de la decoración. Se quitó los lentes dejándolos a un lado y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

-¿Va a pedir algo? -preguntó una voz femenina haciendo saltar a Yuuri en su lugar.

Y antes de que el azabache pudiera contestar, en su campo de visión apareció una alta mancha con un largo cabello color plata... que obviamente vio como una mancha mientras se iba acercando a su mesa, haciendo voltear todas las miradas de las personas del lugar.

-Buenos días -murmuró la mancha con una voz varonil y melodiosa.

El japonés se colocó con manos temblorosas los lentes y reprimió un gemido de terror al ver al mismo Viktor Nikiforov de Sugar... Aunque no es que hubiese más Viktor Nikiforov por ahí, o eso esperaba Yuuri, ya que un hombre tan atractivo debía ser ilegal en algunos países del mundo.

-B-Buenos días -murmuró la pobre chica, igual de ida que Yuuri.

Viktor era tan guapo que dolía.

Los azules ojos de ruso se fijaron en el pequeño cerdito que había captado su atención en aquella página, por lo que ignorando todo lo demás, se sentó frente a él con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Has esperado mucho? -preguntó de forma amable.

Yuuri no sabía de qué forma actuar, por lo que miró a la mesera en busca de ayuda.

-Y-Yo les dejaré esto -puso dos menú en la mesa- ¡Volveré luego! -y huyó rápidamente a la barra dejando solo al japonés.

El azabache tragó saliva y miró a aquel hombre brillante que descansaba su esculpido rostro sobre sus varoniles manos de dedos largos, mirándole curioso.

-No, acabo de llegar -murmuró encogiéndose en su lugar.

-¡Ah, me alegro! -anunció de forma animada, haciendo encoger aún más a Yuuri- Tuve una mañana algo pesada y temía llegar tarde -suspiró haciendo volar un mechón de su largo y plateado cabello.

Y la verdad era que, aquella mañana Viktor se había levantado rodeado de un montón de modelos las cuales no recordaba el nombre de alguna gracias al montón de licor que había ingerido la noche anterior. Era gracias a su mejor amigo, Chirstophe Giacometti que se había levantado ese día para asistir a su cita con el dulce cerdito...

Aunque aún no le perdonaba que Chris le haya tirado un cubo con agua fría para "bajarle" los humos.

_Flash Back._

-Lo siento, amigo, no me gusta ver pelotas que no sean las mías en la mañana -dijo el suizo con una mala cara, dejando el cubo de lado, mientras su gato persa olfateaba una de las tantas prendas de ropa que descansaban en el suelo luego de que hubiera corrido al montón de gente- Liten, no huelas eso, cariño -dijo levantando al gato-, puede que te contagies algo realmente serio.

-No bromees con algo así -murmuró Viktor todo mojado luego de ponerse ropa interior- Aun así, gracias, amigo... Solo recordaba el nombre de... ¿unas dos personas?

-Te creo -levantó una ceja ofreciéndole una pastilla- ¿No tenías una cita hoy, Viktor? -preguntó sentándose en una esquina libre de la cama, acariciando su gato.

-¿Cita? -murmuró observando toda la enorme habitación de hotel en busca de algún reloj.

-Sí, cita -repitió Chris sin problema- Dijiste que aprovecharías que estábamos aquí por negocios para buscar un poco de diversión diferente -levantó con la punta de su zapato una tanga rosa- Ahí está tu reloj.

-Ah, gracias -dijo inclinándose para tomarlo.

Tenía el vago recuerdo de que tenía algo para hacer hoy, no era una reunión de trabajo, ni asistir a una pasarela, ni sesión de fotos y en definitiva no era ligarse a alguna súper modelo, porque eso ya lo había hecho la noche anterior y no a solo una...

-¿Viktor, me estas escuchando? Casi llamo a la policía anoche cuando desapareciste de esa forma. Luego recordé que eres un imbécil, mi jefe, mejor amigo, compañero y cara de Stami Viccino y se me pasó -suspiró al ver que se había quedado tildado intentando recordar qué era lo que debía hacer- Te ayudaré.

-¡Por favor! -sonrió yendo al baño- Mientras tanto, ¡iré a ducharme! -dijo alegre con aquella actitud infantil que le caracterizaba.

Porque aunque Viktor luciera imponente y serio... no era más que un niño... uno con hormonas bastante alborotadas al parecer de Chris.

-Bien, primera letra, "C" de cerdito -dijo siguiéndole hasta el baño para sentarse en la tapa del inodoro, agradeciendo que ese lugar estuviera libre de ropa de las "amigas" de Viktor.

-¿C?

-Sí, es rosa... japonés, con enormes y lindos ojos marrones -dijo pensativo.

-¿No es la chica esta...? ¿Karla? ¿O Era Franco, el modelo de...?

-No, Viktor, concéntrate -resopló liberando a Liten y bajando el inodoro para quemar a Viktor con el agua caliente de la tubería.

-¡AHH! ¡Chris! -reclamó el ruso.

-¡Tienes una cita en una hora con el chico japonés de la página de citas! -replicó Chris bajando de nuevo el agua para escuchar a Viktor gritar- Y yo tengo una sesión de fotos, luego tenemos reunión -bajó de nuevo el agua- y tú te quedaste toda la noche con modelos. ¡Así que despiértate y te espero en el auto en cinco minutos! -y dicho esto, Christophe salió del baño junto a Liten para retirarse- Buenos días, Makkachin -saludó al caniche que recién despertaba antes de salir totalmente de la suite.

Y era en aquellos momentos cuando Viktor temía a Christophe Giacometti enojado, ya que siempre alguna parte de su cuerpo que no se fuera a ver ante cámaras sufría las consecuencias de su propio -y muchas veces inapropiado- comportamiento. Pero solo se vive y se es joven una vez, por lo que Viktor no le tomaba mucha atención.

El platinado salió del baño a toda prisa para vestirse, pues aunque fuera un playboy, era responsable (o Chris le patearía su hermoso trasero). Además estaba el tema de que tras constantes citas y noches con diferentes personas... Viktor inconscientemente buscaba el amor, algo más que una aventura, un sentimiento fuerte que le hiciera querer establecerse con una persona especial.

-Es hora, Yuuri Katsuki -sonrió al espejo antes de salir con sus anteojos de sol puestos.

Porque a pesar de que Viktor estuviera rodeado de gente, se sentía solo y vio en aquél cerdito japonés de hermosos y expresivos ojos, una oportunidad de quizás encontrar a su persona especial...

_Fin del flash back._

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Yuuri algo preocupado por el repentino gesto de cansancio del mayor.

Aunque claro, el ruso no le diría a su lindo cerdito que básicamente pasó por su cabeza como un flash su mojada mañana y que aún tenía resaca por culpa de Chris y de él mismo.

-Ah, es que... me caí de la cama -inventó con una leve sonrisa.

Yuuri no pudo evitar reprimir una risita, pues hasta los súper modelos se caían de la cama como las personas normales. Y aquel gestó encantó a Viktor.

-Ya veo... ¿pedimos algo para que te termines de despertar? -preguntó amablemente el japonés.

Viktor sonrió y al azabache le pareció que su sonrisa tenía forma de corazón, nada parecido a las fotos que le enseñó Phichit de él ya que sus otras sonrisas parecían tener el fin de seducir, o incluso algunas se notaban un poco falsas a su parecer; pero aquella forma de corazón en los labios del peliplata le pareció real.

-Sí, está bien -asintió cual niño pequeño- Dime, ¿te gusta el chocolate? A mí me fascina -confesó levantando la mano para llamar a la mesera.

Y después de una larga hora y media de charlar sobre sus interesas y cosas sin importancia, a Viktor no le pareció que Yuuri fuera como aquellas otras personas que frecuentaba, era bastante normal y real... Alguien alejado del mundo en que vivía y aquello, junto a su tierna barriguita de cerdito, le encantaba. Por otro lado, Yuuri se fue relajando a medida que pasaban los minutos. Le pareció que Viktor no era tan superficial, ni descarado como decían las revistas. Se le parecía más a un excéntrico pavorreal que le gustaba exhibir su plumaje, disfrutaba de la atención y de que... le rascaran la panza.

-¿Nos veremos de nuevo? -preguntó Viktor cuando ambos salieron del local- Me gustaría verte de nuevo -sonrió tomando la mano del japonés con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos, pues al fin y al cabo eran los Sugar Baby quienes decidían con quienes salir.

Yuuri se sonrojó y solo pudo asentir, pues en verdad le había agradado Viktor.

-Me encantaría -sonrió.

Viktor asintió complacido y besó su mano.

-Me gustó mucho estar contigo. La próxima vez veámonos por más tiempo -dijo feliz-, si estas libre claro está -murmuró pensativo, pues ambos habían confesado que era su primera vez usando aquella aplicación.

Y aunque Yuuri no le dijera la razón de estar ahí, Viktor si le había dicho que había entrado por mera curiosidad. El platinado esperaba que no tuviera más clientes a la próxima vez, pues el japonés era una preciada joya entre todo lo demás de esa página.

-A mí también me gustó estar contigo, Viktor -asintió Yuuri mirando su reloj- Cuando estés libre y quieras verme, solo escríbeme.

Estaba entre las reglas del sitio que la primera cita no fuera paga, pero las siguientes debían serlo con un tiempo estipulado para que ninguna de las dos partes viera interferido su día a día.

-Uhm, te llevaría a casa, pero... -murmuró Viktor mirando la calle con cierta vergüenza- Christophe, un amigo mío me ha... confiscado el auto -tosió un poco- Así que... te pagaré el taxi devuelta a casa.

A punto de negarse, Yuuri asintió, pues no tenía cómo regresar a casa ya que esa parte de la ciudad no la conocía por casi ni salir de la Universidad y... no tenía dinero.

-Gracias.

-Ah, no es nada -negó despreocupado al parar un taxi- Después de todo, eso se supone que hacemos los daddys, ¿no? -murmuró con cierto tono coqueto, abriendo la puerta para él.

Yuuri se acercó algo incómodo a la puerta y asintió.

-S-Supongo que sí -murmuró sudando un poco. Podía sentir una gota de sudor recorriendo molestamente su espalda hasta su trasero, por lo que tembló ligeramente.

Cuando se ponía nervioso en exceso ocurrían dos cosas, se desmayaba o vomitaba, o transpiraba en exceso... y ahora sufría la segunda, que era mejor que vomitarle la costosa ropa al ruso.

-Hasta luego, Yuuri -murmuró el peliplata en el oído del japonés de forma sensual- La próxima vez haremos cosas más... interesantes -dijo para seguidamente soplar su oreja, haciendo que Yuuri cayera dentro del asiento trasero del taxi- Llévelo a donde necesite -dijo al conductor dando una enorme y ridícula cantidad de dinero antes de retirarse de la ventanilla, mirando a Yuuri desde su lugar- Au revoir, momn amour -y se fue a paso tranquilo a la esquina donde Chris le esperaba estacionado... pues no quería que su cerdito le viera ser recogido como si de un chiquillo se tratara.

Más Yuuri estaba muy ocupado deshidratándose a causa del sudor en el asiento trasero del taxi.

-Óigame, con este dinero le llevo a la China si quiere -dijo felizmente el taxista- ¿A dónde, joven?

-A las residencias universitarias -murmuró como pudo, sintiendo que se cocinaba en su propia sopa.

-¡En seguida! -y encendiendo la radio arrancó el motor- Twenty four karat magic in the air -comenzó a cantar con ciertos movimientos.

Pero Yuuri no le prestaba demasiada atención al taxista, ni a Bruno Mars en la radio, estaba muy ocupado sintiéndose como un katsudon... Si seguía siendo citado por más gente así de atractiva, tendría que acostumbrarse a beber mucho líquido o podría morir.


	5. El Rey

El Rey siempre ha tenido todo lo que quería, dinero, joyas, reconocimientos, chicas, sitio en las mejores arenas del mundo para hacer sus conciertos, millones de fans que lo aman e idolatran... Podía conseguir lo que quisiera, menos que aquel chico en Sugar acepte salir con él.

-¡¿Qué hay de malo con él?! -se preguntó.

Sí, porque sin duda el problema era de aquel chico asiático. ¿Cómo no aceptar una cita con su majestad? Aquel chico... Yuuri Katsuki debía ser ciego o tonto.

-Suficiente, ¡me regreso a Estados Unidos! Este chico va a conocer lo que es enamorarse de un rey -exclamó levantándose del asiento de su avión privado- Charles, cambia el rumbo, ¡regresa a América! Me quedaré hasta el día del concierto.

-Señor, Rey JJ... Mi nombre es Alex... -murmuró el mayordomo que estaba a su lado.

-¿Ah, sí? -le miró con duda- Pues ahora eres Charles...

-Como guste, señor -asintió en una reverencia.

-Y... ¿por qué sigues aquí? Mándale un mensaje de disculpa a Isabella por no poder asistir a su cumpleaños y ¡avisa al piloto del cambio de rumbo! El Rey debe hacer una visita a cierto... -miró la pantalla de su tablet- príncipe japonés.

-En seguida, señor -asintió el mayordomo para seguidamente retirarse,

-¡Perfecto! -exclamó JJ regresando felizmente a su asiento- ¡Prepárate, lindo príncipe! -canturreó.

* * *

Mientras tanto en su habitación de Massachusetts, de repente Yuuri estornudó.

-Parece que alguien está hablando de ti -dijo Phichit sumamente divertido.

-Ah... Sí, eso creo, espero no algo malo -se removió para acomodarse mejor en el sillón.

-Yuuri, ¿no crees que es momento de aceptar otra cita? -preguntó Phichit como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? -respondió el japonés sin siquiera dignarse a abrir los ojos, estaba demasiado cómodo como para hacerlo.

-Bueno... -alargó- Te va muy bien con Viktor y eso... pero él no va a estar siempre por aquí, necesitas más fuentes de ingreso para estar seguro -dijo tecleando alguna cosa en su laptop.

Yuuri lo pensó un poco.

-No lo sé, Phichit... con Viktor me siento cómodo, no creo tener el estómago para conocer a otra persona. ¿Recuerdas que tuvieron que administrarme líquidos cuando regresé de la cita con Viktor?

Y vaya que Phichit lo recordaba, había tenido que comprarle Gatorades y atender sus vómitos y diarrea.

-No me lo recuerdes... Me debes mucho, Katsuki, te cobraré el trauma sufrido -negó temblando ligeramente- Así que busquemos otro sugar daddy, me puedes pagar con eso -dijo conectando la laptop a la televisión.

-Phichit -alargó Yuuri en un quejido-, no quiero... ¡Y yo estaba viendo eso!

-No, no lo estabas viendo, estas con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Pero lo escuchaba!

-Ah, Yuuri, perderte una película de Harry Potter no es importante, ¡las pasan millones de veces! -replicó siguiendo en lo suyo- Además, te las sabes de memoria.

-Eres un muggle -gimió bajo, dando la vuelta para quedar boca abajo.

-La tuya por si acaso -respondió el tailandés divertido- ¿Listo para ver fotos de hombres guapos y con dinero?

-No.

-Bien, número uno, viene de New York...

Yuuri abrió un ojo y vio la borrosa foto de un chico antes de emitir un gemido de cansancio y volver a cerrar el ojo.

Habían pasado algunos días desde la primera vez que salió con Viktor, se habían visto algunas veces más y cada vez Yuuri terminaba extrañamente cansado. Para ser sincero, la primera experiencia de cita de Yuuri había sido traumática, y había dejado su cuenta de Sugar a manos de Phichit por si sucedía algo. Las siguientes citas con el ruso no fueron tan traumantes, pero aun así terminaba bebiendo más de doce vasos de agua al día. Por lo que Yuuri no tenía muchas ganas de salir con alguien más, las personas guapas y con dinero aparentemente le provocaban alergia y chupaban su energía vital.

-¡AH! ¡Este! Jean Jacques Leroy, se ve guapo, ¿no? -soltó Phichit luego de un rato- Aparentemente es un cantante canadiense... Diseña su propia ropa, ha sacado un libro, muchos tatuajes y... ¡WOO!

Yuuri se alarmó por el grito que había pegado Phichit. El moreno comenzó a reírse fuertemente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me muero, que tipo más egocéntrico -rió divertido- Dios, no te puedo decir, estamos en horario infantil -dijo saliendo de la página para que Yuuri no leyera lo que él y entró a Youtube- Mejor escuchemos una de sus canciones... Eh... esta.

Yuuri levantó un poco la cabeza justo cuando comenzó a sonar la canción. Ninguno de los amigos dijo nada hasta que la voz de JJ se apagó.

-Bueno... Es un presumido, uno con buena voz y muchos tatuajes -admitió Phichit impresionado- Aunque pienso que los tatuajes en la espalda baja son muy de rameras, ¿tú no?

Yuuri le miró con duda.

-No sabría qué decirte -admitió con una leve risita divertida- Pues... tiene una linda voz

-No tanto como para ser considerado "El Rey" -coincidió un poco-, pero es bueno -se encogió de hombros- ¿Lo acepto?

El japonés se envolvió en la sabana que tenía y negó energéticamente.

-Necesitaría beber líquidos por tres días más.

-¡Vamos, no seas así! ¡Tienes que salir con él y decirme si tiene tatuajes más abajo! -exclamó Phichit divertido con sus ojos brillantes de emoción.

-¡Phichit! -reclamó Yuuri totalmente rojo de solo imaginarlo- ¡Nunca voy a vender mi trasero!

-Pues deberías, esta gordito y redondito -se burló sin ninguna vergüenza.

-¡AAAH! -gritó Yuuri dejando su cara contra una de las almohadas del sillón- ¡No quiero oír que hables sobre mi trasero!

El moreno estalló en risas y luego se calló abruptamente.

-Ehh, ups...

-¿Ups? -murmuró Yuuri aun contra la almohada- ¿Ups, qué, Phichit?

-Apreté accidentalmente el botón de aceptar -mintió descaradamente, pero eso era suficiente para que Yuuri le creyera y se pusiera pálido- Parece que El Rey le hará una visita, pequeño Yuuri -canturreó poniendo de nuevo Theme of King JJ.

-Creo... que me siento mal otra vez -murmuró Yuuri tapándose con la sabana hasta la cabeza.

-Creo que ahora voy a tener la canción pegada un buen tiempo -murmuró Phichit subiéndole el volumen- ¡I never give up even if the night should fall, always do my best!

Más tarde ese día.

-Now I rule the world, and the starry sky, spreading above -canturreó Phichit distraídamente.

-¿Qué estas cantando? -preguntó Seung, tomando de su café.

Ambos estaban sentados en una cafetería, ya que Yuuri había echado a Phichit del departamento por pasar gran parte de la mañana atormentándole con la voz de JJ.

-¿Eh? Ah, es que escuché una canción de un tipo llamado JJ, no es la gran... ¿Seung?

Seung, quien era mostrar pocas expresiones faciales, tenía una horrible cara de pavor.

-Creo que debemos ver a otras personas, no soy yo, es que a ti te gusta Leroy -dijo en tono serio, levantándose de la mesa.

-¿E-Eh? -soltó Phichit siguiéndole de un salto.

-Si quieres escuchar a un canadiense, mejor escucha a Justin Bieber -refunfuñó con su cara ligeramente roja- Te hablo luego -murmuró dejando un beso en sus labios antes de irse.

Phichit se quedó sentado en la mesa de la cafetería sin saber qué había pasado.

-Bueno... mejor ni le digo que vendrá a la ciudad y tenemos entradas para su concierto -se dijo pensativo- Creo que podré revender su entrada -se encogió de hombros, tomando su celular y poniendo de nuevo la canción mientras revisaba Instagram.


	6. DJ

-Te odio, Phichit -dijo Yuuri en un suspiro.

-¿Qué dices, Yuuri? ¡No puedo oírte! -exclamó el moreno felizmente.

Los dos estaban en una de las arenas más grandes de la ciudad, rodeados de un montón de chicas -adolescentes en su mayoría- gritonas.

Yuuri no entendía en qué momento Phichit se había llenado de mercancía de JJ; tenía una camisa, banda, palillos que brillan, chapas y hasta una mochila.

-¿Cuándo sucedió esto? -se lamentó Yuuri sentándose en su puesto de primera fila y se tapó el rostro con una mano.

No entendía qué hacía ahí. Pensaba que la cita con JJ sería simplemente después del concierto o esperarle en algún lugar, no estar allí rodeado de un montón de feromonas que lanzaban sus bras y otras cosas al escenario mientras cantaban a todo pulmón.

Lo único que Yuuri sentía que podía salvar en ese momento, eran los intermedios en los cuales un guapo DJ se hacía cargo de poner música y animar aún más si se podía al público.

-¿A qué hora termina? -gritó Yuuri como pudo a su mejor amigo.

Ya había pasado lo que Yuuri calculó como tres horas, tres horas en las cuales el hombre por el cual estaba ahí le enviaba coquetos guiños desde el escenario y, ocasionaba que algunas chicas se desmayaran por pensar que eran para ellas.

-Ya ha de estar por acabar -gritó el moreno al ver su reloj- Vamos, tenemos que ir tras bastidores -dijo tomando a Yuuri de la muñeca para avanzar por la fila de asientos.

El japonés solo suspiró y miró el escenario, donde aquel guapo DJ de serio semblante conectó su mirada con la de él. Yuuri se sintió enrojecer, y no por el maldito calor que tenía gracias a la cantidad de cuerpos que rozaban con el suyo, no; aquello era distinto, era como si aquel hombre pudiera embarazarle solo con la mirada. Para cuando Yuuri quiso volver en sí mismo, el DJ había retirado la mirada y parecía hablar con alguien que estaba a su lado antes de seguir con lo suyo.

-Ah, creo que es por aquí... -murmuró Phichit al salir del sitio repleto de chicas- La escalera ha de estar...

-Disculpen, por aquí solo pasa personal autorizado -dijo un enorme guardia cortándoles el paso.

Yuuri se encogió en su lugar tras Phichit.

-Ah, sí, ya nos iba...

-¿Disculpe? -habló Phichit interrumpiéndole- Nosotros somos personal autorizado.

El hombre levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos mientras examinaba a ambos de pies a cabeza.

-¿Sus nombres?

El tailandés puso a Yuuri frente a él y sonrió.

-¡Yuuri Katsuki -presentó tomando a su amigo por los hombros- y Phichit Chulanont!

Yuuri sonrió nervioso.

-Hola...

-Bien, esperen aquí un momento -dijo por fin el hombre, alejándose un poco para hablar por el audífono en su oreja.

-Ese tipo me da miedo -murmuró Yuuri.

-Y que lo digas -asintió Phichit.

El enorme hombre no tardó en regresar.

-Adelante -dijo haciéndoles una seña para que subieran por la oscura escalera- El señor Altin les acompañará hasta que termine el concierto.

Los dos chicos se miraron y enseguida subieron a trote las escaleras, pasaron por un pasillo repleto de gente trabajando y terminaron tras el escenario.

-Wow, nunca imaginé estar en esta parte de un concierto -suspiró Phichit encantado, tomándose una selfie.

-Ah, al menos no es tan caluroso -suspiró Yuuri levantando un poco su camisa para airearse.

-¿Ustedes son Yuuri Katsuki y Phichit Chulanont? -preguntó una voz masculina tras ellos.

Al voltear se encontraron con el guapo DJ al cual Yuuri le había echado un ojo. El tipo era de su mismo tamaño, con una piel ligeramente bronceada y un rostro realmente guapo, lucía como un completo chico malo con su vestimenta negra y cabello algo revuelto.

-S-Si -tartamudearon ambos al mismo tiempo sintiendo su cuerpo temblar.

El chico sonrió y les hizo una seña con la cabeza, adelantándose.

-Síganme.

Yuuri y Phichit se miraron, ambos levemente sonrojados ante tanto atractivo masculino en una sonrisa de dientes perfectos.

-Soy papa casada, soy papa casada -se repitió Phichit al momento en que ambos siguieron al chico.

-Entonces abre paso a los solteros -dijo Yuuri divertido, dándole un empujoncito con la cadera.

Phichit rió.

-Los morenos son lindos, pero a mi pálido Seung nadie lo supera -suspiró recordando a su chico.

Yuuri solo negó divertido.

El DJ les llevó a los bastidores, más específicamente al espacio destinado a JJ. El sitio estaba lleno de algunos posters, comida, bebidas y mucha, pero mucha ropa.

-Siéntanse cómodos -les indicó el DJ señalando algunos sillones puff del sitio mientras él revisaba su tablet.

-¡Wa! ¿Puedo tomar fotos aquí? -preguntó Phichit con emoción.

-Los amigos de Jean pueden hacer lo que quieran -asintió tomando asiento.

-¡Yay! -celebró Phichit comenzando a armarse una sesión de fotos.

Yuuri no tuvo más opción que sentarse junto al guapo DJ, algo nervioso por lo que pasaría luego.

-Entonces tu eres la princesa de la que tanto habla Jean -dijo el chico de forma un poco divertida mientras el tailandés estaba en su mundo.

Yuuri le miró y se sonrojó.

-¿Princesa? -alargó algo incómodo- No lo creo, la verdad.

-Estuvo bastante obsesionado porque no aceptaste su solicitud en varios días -opinó pensativo- Aunque yo siendo tú la habría borrado en un principio, pero para gustos, los colores -se encogió de hombros- En fin, mi nombre es Otabek Altin, un placer -se presentó estirando su mano.

Yuuri tomó su mano y la estrechó.

-Yuuri Katsuki... aunque eso ya lo sabías, claro... -dijo algo apenado.

Otabek asintió. Aquel chico asiático no le parecía la clase de persona que se vendía, pero rostros vemos, corazones no sabemos. De cualquier forma aquello no era su problema.

-¿Entonces te gusta Jean? Su música, quiero decir.

-Ehh, bueno -alargó Yuuri- ¿Sinceramente?

-Por favor -sonrió Otabek.

-Creo que la música es buena, y que la voz de JJ es linda también, pero algunas letras son un poco... -murmuró indeciso, sin saber cómo expresarse.

-¿Tontas? ¿Ególatras? ¿Sin sentido? -murmuró el kazajo dándole opciones.

Yuuri soltó una risita y asintió levemente.

-Sí, un poquito...

Otabek rió y asintió.

-Bueno, me alegra que te guste la música. La mayoría de los arreglos musicales son míos... Jean hace el resto -sonrió- No es un mal tipo, solo algo tonto... tenle paciencia, es como un niño.

El japonés se impresionó un poco ante sus palabras y antes de que pudiera contestar, se escuchó un gran estruendo de la multitud.

-¿Uh? ¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Phichit luego de tomarse una foto.

-Parece que el concierto ya ha terminado -informó Otabek, regresando a su tablet- Estarán aquí en cinco... -dijo con cierta pereza, mientras se veía a los emocionados bailarines pasar por el corredor charlando entre ellos-, cuatro, tres, dos...

-¡Vuelve a tocarme así en el escenario y voy a hacer que te tragues tus testículos! -amenazó una voz realmente molesta.

Un chico alto, de largo cabello rubio, con los ojos más impresionantes que Yuuri había visto nunca (después de los de Viktor), y con la misma ropa que los bailarines iba entrado en ese momento siendo seguido por JJ, quien solo reía divertido.

-Me gusta molestarte, gatita -siguió jugando alegremente el canadiense mientras se sacaba la chaqueta.

-Listo, voy a cortarte los hue... -el rubio paró al entrar donde estaba Yuuri y compañía- ¿Y estos qué? -preguntó con rudeza, colocándose las manos la cintura.

-Estos son los nuevos amigos de Jean, Yuri -sonrió Otabek pasando un brazo por los hombros de Yuuri.

El japonés pudo sentir todos los colores subir a su cara y como comenzaba a sudar bajo el toque de Otabek y la fiera mirada del rubio.

-¿Ahora te haces amigo de Campanita fanboy y uno de los tres cerditos? -ladeó Yuri mirando a Jean de forma despectiva, pero el canadiense se limitaba a cambiarse sin ningún tapujo.

-¿Celoso? Yuuri es más adorable de lo que eres tu -respondió el canadiense sacándole la lengua y poniéndose una camisa.

-¿Yuuri? -repitió el rubio con sorpresa.

-¡Oh! Se llaman igual -dijo Phichit poniendo una mano en la boca ante la sorpresa- ¡Yuuri, tiene tú mismo nombre!

-¡¿Ehh?! -alargó Yuri- ¡Este cerdo ha hurtado mi nombre! -exclamó con molestia.

El pobre azabache no sabía dónde meter la cabeza y sus rojas mejillas en ese momento, por lo que solo se encogió en su sitio.

-Legalmente es mayor que tu -ladeó JJ divertido- Así que tú eres el copión, gata -canturreó con una enorme sonrisa.

Yuri le miró ofendido.

-He tenido suficiente -miró a Yuuri con el ceño fruncido, examinándole completamente y recordando que era el chico con el que JJ iba a salir- Bueno, el cerdo no esta tan mal... -alargó ladeando la cabeza. Sonrió de forma coqueta y añadió:- Si te cansas de jugar con los niños, llámame -dijo recogiendo su cabello en una coleta. Miró a Jean- Muérete -gruñó antes de irse a cambiar.

-No entiendo por qué es así -suspiró JJ, negando realmente divertido con la situación.

-Tu exasperas a todos -apoyó Otabek tranquilo con su mejilla en la cabeza del asiático, el cual estaba al borde de un ataque al corazón.

-¡Eso no es cierto! -alargó JJ cual niño pequeño- El Rey nunca podría exasperar a nadie, soy dulce y genial -dijo realmente convencido.

Otabek solo miró a su amigo antes de separarse lentamente de Yuuri.

-Suerte, la vas a necesitar -le murmuró regalándole un pequeño guiño a Yuuri, quien casi se derrite- Bueno, supongo que es todo.

-Uhmm... -asintió levemente.

-Sí, si... Otabek, noble caballero de mi mesa, gracias por cuidar de Yuuri y a su amigo -sonrió JJ.

-¡Ah! Señor JJ...

El canadiense miró al moreno.

-¿Si?

-¿Puede firmarme mi camisa y tomarse algunas fotos conmigo? -preguntó Phichit con ilusión. Luego podría vender todo lo firmado por él en E-Bay.

-¡Encantado! ¡Todo por mis fans! -exclamó posando para la selfie- ¡It's JJ style!

-Ya es hora de que me vaya -murmuró Otabek mientras JJ se tomaba un montón de fotos con el moreno y firmaba sus cosas- Un placer conocerte, Yuuri -dijo tomando su mano para estrecharla y dejar un pequeño beso en el dorso.

Yuuri se sintió flotar.

-I-Igualmente, O-Otabek, ¿p-podremos vernos luego? -preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

Otabek le miró pensativo.

-Es posible -asintió con una leve sonrisa antes de retirarse.

El japonés en ese mismo momento se sentía flechado. Solo pudo observar como Otabek se alejaba. Desde su lugar podía ver que tenía una ancha espalda y un lindo trasero.

Yuuri suspiró. Quizás no había sido tan malo aceptar ir a ese concierto.


	7. Peter Panda

Yuuri no podía describir cómo estaba siendo su cita con JJ, porque en primer lugar no entendía cómo habían terminado los dos encerrados en un oscuro ascensor...

Ah, esperen... si lo recordaba...

Para hacerles corta la historia, incluía a JJ queriendo ir a una convención de anime y videojuegos que estaba ubicada en un centro comercial. Y bueno, para una figura pública bastante escandalosa... no era fácil pasar desapercibido, por lo que ambos tuvieron que correr por casi medio centro comercial mientras eran perseguidos por un gran grupo de fans y... así terminaron encerrados...

_Encerrado en un ascensor oscuro con JJ. Y no, no es algo bueno,_ pensaba Yuuri con miedo.

-Vamos a morir -murmuró el japonés sentado en una esquina de aquel pequeño aparato.

Había perdido sus lentes en algún momento de la persecución, por lo que ahora Yuuri estaba encerrado, a oscuras y para colmo, sin poder ver nada más allá de su nariz. Yuuri mentiría si dijera que no estaba aterrado, la situación le hacía temblar y sudar pensando que poco a poco el aire se acabaría.

-No vamos a morir -murmuró JJ tranquilo, sentado en la otra esquina- Saben que estamos aquí, nos sacaran pronto.

Sorprendentemente él lo estaba llevando mejor. Como no podía ver al japonés, no entendía su comportamiento, ni lo que le pasaba.

-Vamos a morir, sobrevivir para morir -se quejó Yuuri comenzando a entrar en crisis.

JJ notó el preocupante cambio en su voz y cómo el japonés se removía. Tanteó el suelo mientras se acercaba más al contrario, al encontrarlo le abrazó con cuidado buscando molestarle lo menos posible.

-Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien -repitió suavemente en su oreja.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -murmuró Yuuri dejándose hacer, pegándose un poco al cuerpo del contrario.

-Simplemente lo sé -soltó una risita, el chico le recordaba de cierta forma a su hermana menor luego de una pesadilla.

-Tengo miedo... -susurró temblando.

Jean suspiró. No sabía qué hacer, no era la misma situación que cuando su hermana tenía temibles pesadillas y llegaba él a salvarle, pero en definitiva iba a intentar la misma táctica al menos.

-Cuando hundido estas, tan abajo estás, que no ves salida del lugar -comenzó a tararear- Bom, bom, bom -murmuró dando algunos toquecitos con su dedo a la mejilla de Yuuri- No debes moverte de donde estas y como Peter Panda haz -el siguiente sonido de palmas lo cambió por dos besos a la mejilla del chico ya que su otro brazo estaba ocupado en sus hombros.

Yuuri se sonrojó violentamente ante los besos. Era tan ridícula la infantil canción y el actuar del canadiense que de cierta forma le estaba haciendo sentir bien.

-Como un canguro tres saltos dar, dos de lado como un cangrejo, tres al frente y uno atrás -dio un toque a la nariz de Yuuri con su dedo- Y a la tortuga hay que voltear. Girar como un tronco hasta no poder más. Y salta o el suelo se va a acabar. Sin respirar, izquierda saltar -dio otro beso a su mejilla- Y ese fue Peter, el baile de Peter, baila Peter Panda así -terminó con otro beso a la mejilla del japonés- ¿Estas mejor, Yuuri?

Yuuri se encontraba rígido ante las múltiples violaciones a su espacio personal, se preguntaba si besar tantas veces a una persona en pánico encerrada en un oscuro ascensor contaría como acoso sexual. Por otro lado, se sentía mejor preocupándose por lo cerca que estaba JJ y por lo tonto que este era en vez de preocuparse por estar encerrados.

-Estoy mejor... -dijo, pues era verdad.

-Tienes una piel muy suave, ¿sabes? Digno de una princesa -murmuró JJ juntando sus mejillas.

-Eh... -Yuuri podía sentir de nuevo como sudaba en exceso- N-No soy ninguna princesa, Jean...

-Si lo eres -canturreó el chico tomándole el gusto a estar tan cerca de él.

-Ahh... -pero antes de que Yuuri pudiera volver a negar y apartarse de JJ, un ruido fuerte proveniente del ascensor le alertó- ¿Qué fue eso? -murmuró aferrándose totalmente al contrario.

Esta vez sí que JJ se asustó gracias a los fuertes ruidos que hacía la tonta lata, pero no podía demostrar su temor, él era el Rey JJ y en ese momento debía defender a su princesa.

-No lo sé -dijo con la voz temblorosa, aferrándose más al japonés.

-¿Tienes miedo? -susurró Yuuri.

-No -alargó en fingido tono confiado, hasta que el ascensor tembló con otro ruido- ¡Bueno, si!

-¡Vamos a morir! -volvió a alarmarse Yuuri.

Los dos se quedaron sumamente quietos, abrazados el uno al otro mientras esperaban su final, hasta que finalmente entre tantos ruidos las luces del ascensor se encendieron y sus puertas se abrieron con un "plin".

-¿Están bien? -preguntó un hombre de traje con aspecto preocupado.

Yuuri y JJ se miraron y luego al hombre, este parecía ser uno de los guardias de seguridad del sitio.

-Ehh, si -musitaron ambos levantándose y saliendo rápidamente del endemoniado aparato.

-Lamentamos las molestias ocurridas, hubo un bajón en la caja eléctrica, pero afortunadamente fue de fácil solución -sonrió sacando el Walkie Talkie- Todo seguro en la zona D -informó para volver a mirar al par, aparentemente sin reconocer a JJ- Les acompañaré a que tomen algo -dijo al ver que no tenían buena pinta.

JJ volvió a colocarse la gorra que había traído, pero que no había funcionado al momento en que las fans le descubrieron. Tomó la mano de Yuuri y este se tensó un poco, sin atreverse a mirarle.

-Lo siento, en verdad luces mal... prefiero sostenerte a que algo te pase -se excusó, aunque la verdad era que quería seguir estando cerca de él.

-Gracias -murmuró avanzado. Era la mejor opción aceptar la ayuda ya que no tenía sus lentes.

Terminaron sentados en una tienda de helados, siendo invitado cada uno una barquilla por parte del guardia de seguridad a modo de disculpa por el mal momento.

-¡Tengan un buen día, jóvenes! -se despidió el hombre para regresar al deber.

Yuuri suspiró tomando de su helado, mientras que JJ lucía algo ausente comiendo el suyo.

-¿Todo bien? -preguntó con algo de duda el japonés.

-¿Eh? -volteó a verle manchándose un poco la nariz con helado- S-Si, ¡el Rey siempre está bien! -aseguró sin darse cuenta de la mancha rosa en su nariz.

Yuuri soltó una risita y tomó una servilleta para limpiarle.

-¿Seguro? -ladeó entrecerrando los ojos un poco para ver mejor donde limpiaba.

-Sí, es solo que... No ha sido la mejor "cita", ¿verdad? -preguntó cuál niño pequeño.

Yuuri cerró los ojos y negó divertido.

-No -admitió. _Aunque no es como si yo hubiera tenido muchas citas_, pensó-, pero ha sido divertido... creo que adelgacé unos cuantos kilos de la maratón que pegamos -dijo dándose palmaditas en el abdomen.

_Y también de todo lo que sudé_, añadió en su interior agradeciendo que no se notara en su ropa.

Jean le miró con duda por unos instantes.

-Bueno, me alegra que... no haya sido todo malo, pero al menos el día aún no termina -repuso levantándose y ofreciéndole una mano- Vamos.

-¿Uh? ¿A dónde? -preguntó siguiéndole y tomando su mano.

-El Rey va a darte un trato especial -sonrió de forma encantadora y Yuuri tuvo que admitir que Jean era realmente guapo- Demos un paseo.

Finalmente el día no terminó tan mal como Yuuri había esperado. Ambos salieron del lugar y dieron una agradable caminata en un parque natural que había por el lugar.

JJ resultó ser alguien bastante agradable, aniñado y algo... socialmente inepto, ya que en ocasiones parecía no leer el ambiente. Jean molestó a unos patos, a una pareja y a un grupo de ardillas... Pero el resto del día había acabado bien.

Al regresar al departamento, Yuuri besó la mejilla del canadiense antes de irse.

-¡Princesa! -le detuvo tomando su muñeca.

Yuuri se había rendido ante el apodo, así que sólo le miró curioso.

-¿Si?

-¿Volveremos a vernos? -preguntó dejando una rodilla en el suelo, besando el dorso de su mano.

-Eh... -sintió un poco de repelús pasar por su espina dorsal- Sí, claro -sonrió, pues en verdad le terminó agradando Jean.

-Bien, ¡te mensajearé! -asintió levantándose- ¡No me extrañes! -exclamó regresando a su auto.

-Lo intentaré -alargó Yuuri solo para seguirle el juego.

El canadiense le guiñó un ojo de forma coqueta y entró en el auto, para seguidamente bajar la ventanilla.

-¡It's JJ style! -exclamó antes de perderse en el camino.

-Creo que he envejecido cien años -se lamentó dirigiéndose a su hogar- En definitiva voy a matar a Phichit -asintió decidido, arrastrando los pies dentro del edificio.

* * *

Y mientras Yuuri quería matar a su amigo, este le esperaba felizmente en casa vendiendo las cosas firmadas por JJ en E-bay.

-¡Achú! -exclamó el moreno tomando un pañuelo- Creo que me voy a resfriar...


	8. Carne de cerdo

Luego de que Yuuri se dio un baño, se puso ropa cómoda y cenó para luego echarse sin más en su cama mientras Phichit estaba felizmente en la suya.

-La próxima vez, deberías decirle a JJ que te firme un montón de cosas, pagarías la inscripción y tendrías dinero de sobra -canturreó Phichit- Incluso si le dices a Viktor sería bueno.

-No voy a hacer eso -negó mirando como uno de los hámster de Phichit daba vueltas y vueltas en su rueda-, es suficiente con que paguen por mi compañía -suspiró pensando en lo mal que sonaba.

-Uhm, si tú lo dices, Yuuri -murmuró Phichit rodando para caer al piso y buscar la bola de ejercicio para hámster- Solo es una idea, el dinero que saqué lo envié a tu cuenta, me quedé con las chapas y los palillos -soltó una risita mientras metía a un roedor especialmente gordo en la bola y lo dejaba libre.

-Phichit... no era necesario -le miró apenado.

-¡Claro que lo es! Ya te dije que no iba a permitir que te fueras -negó cerrando la jaula- Así que tu deja que te ayude. Salir con chicos guapos te cansa -agregó divertido.

-Uhh, tonto -dijo Yuuri a punto de lanzarle una almohada, pero un nuevo mensaje en la laptop de Phichit interrumpió el momento- ¿Harás vídeo llamada con Seung?

El moreno negó y subió de nuevo a su cama.

-No, es tu Sugar, creo que lo dejé abierto sin darme cuenta -murmuró revisando- Ay...

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Yuuri curioso.

-Bueno, tienes un mensaje bastante... ¿divertido? Espera -dijo saltando a su cama con la laptop.

Yuuri logró quitarse a tiempo rodando hacia un lado.

-¡Ten más cuidado! -se quejó un poco mientras el moreno se acomodaba.

-Shh, no te quejes -murmuró mostrándole la pantalla- Léelo y habla tú con él, yo no me voy a meter en eso -dijo rodando de nuevo al suelo.

Yuuri rió, había sido una buena idea poner alfombras en toda la habitación. Devolvió la mirada a la conversación abierta en la pantalla.

_Espero que te hayas divertido jugando con los niños, ¿pero qué tal si ahora lo intentas con los gatos grandes?_

Rezaba el mensaje y Yuuri no sabía qué responder, o si reír o no. Abrió el perfil de la persona que le había enviado aquel peculiar mensaje y notó que era aquel rubio intimidante de ojos verdes del concierto de JJ.

-Es el bailarín de JJ -informó Yuuri.

-¡Oye, eso es una ganga! Es guapo y de paso ya lo conoces, puedes aceptar y evitar salir con otros menos agraciados de la página -propuso Phichit sacando más hámster- Eso te acercaría aún más a la meta, Yuuri.

El japonés le miró dudoso.

-¿Tú dices? ¿No haría problemas entre JJ y él? -preguntó si ánimos de meterse entre dos amigos.

-No creo -el moreno le miró- La página es solo para buscar alguien con quien pasar el rato -frunció un poco el ceño, pensativo- Quizás el mismo JJ te recomendó como un buen amigo y compañero... No sé, no sé cómo piensa la gente rica y solitaria, Yuuri...

El japonés asintió dudoso, pero si JJ le había recomendado a su amigo... debía aceptar. Aceptó la solicitud y pasó su número al chico, quien le escribió pasado algunos minutos.

-Ay... no... Quiere una video llamada -murmuró Yuuri asustado, peinando de forma inconsciente sus cortos cabellos con los dedos.

Phichit se levantó con algunos hámster encima.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Acepta! -animó poniéndose a su lado.

-¡¿Qué?! No, estoy en pijamas y es t-tarde -se apresuró a excusar.

El tailandés le miró pensativo.

-¿Quieres que acepte "accidentalmente" la llamada? -preguntó con diversión.

Yuuri le miró con temor.

-Aléjate de mí, Phichit -le amenazó levantando una almohada.

* * *

-Cállate, Jean, no me dejas pensar -murmuró Yuri con fastidio.

El Rey se encontraba atado y con cinta en la boca mientras el rubio estaba sentado sobre él mirando su celular.

-No creo que él este muy cómodo, Yuri -opinó Otabek sentado aparte en una silla, no quería meterse aún más en eso.

Desde que JJ había llegado al hotel andaba con un aire mucho más animado y soñador de lo normal, por lo que sus dos amigos no tardaron en adivinar que era gracias al asiático con el que había salido. Yuri quería ver qué tan bueno era aquel cerdo que tenía de tan buen humor al idiota de JJ.

-Claro que no lo está, está secuestrado -dijo Yuri restándole importancia al dar un manotazo al aire- ¡AJÁ! Lo tengo -JJ se removió más, emitiendo sonidos- Encontré al cerdo -saboreó con cierta malicia.

Se levantó del cuerpo del canadiense y con una sonrisa le mostró como agregaba al cerdo a su propia cuenta de aquel sitio llamado Sugar.

Otabek se apiadó un poco del chico atado, parecía un gusano arrastrándose hacia Yuri para intentar frustrar sus planes. El kazajo se levantó y le quitó la cinta de la boca.

-¡AHHH! -gritó Jean ante el arrancón- Adiós a mi inexistente barba -se quejó sintiendo picar y arder sus labios y alrededores- Mis sensuales labios besa Yuuris... no los siento... uh...

-No lo llames igual que yo, da grima -se quejó Yuri dejando de lado el celular de JJ.

-Tu eres Yuri, él es Yuuri... una "u" más hace diferencia al ángel -suspiró al recordar al japonés- del demonio -miró al rubio y este le sacó el dedo medio.

-Muérete -respondió mínimamente interesado en él- Ahora solo por eso, voy a invitarle a salir ahora y lo vas a ver todo en vivo y en directo -dijo masajeándose con el japonés.

-¡Yuri, no! Otabek, Otabae, ayuda -pidió JJ intentado soltarse.

El kazajo no se movió y solo se quedó mirando una revista de música que tenía en las manos.

-Yo no me meto en sus peleas...

-¡Ag! Demonios, ¿quién hizo estos nudos?

-Otabek -respondió Yuri divertido-, no le dicen el héroe kazajo por nada -levantó una ceja divertido, pues Beka había hecho el servicio militar de su país y era extremadamente bueno en algunas cosas... como los nudos por ejemplo.

-¡A él si lo ayudas y a tu Rey no! ¡Otabek, quedas destituido como caballero de mi corte! -exclamaba JJ aun removiéndose- ¡AHH!, es broma, Otabebé, ayúdame, ¿sí? -alargó un rato después, ya cansado de luchar con sus ataduras, solo le quedaba pedir ayuda al chico.

Porque eso hacía, un Rey no rogaba... solo pedía ayuda insistentemente, sí, eso.

Yuri rió y se sentó junto a JJ en el suelo, al fin había conseguido lo que quería.

-Como hables, JJ, te juro que le digo a Yuuri que duermes con bóxers de estampado de leones y coronas -amenazó el rubio preparándose para la vídeo llamada.

-No lo harías -replicó el canadiense.

-Ah, solo provócame -murmuró llamando.

Jean respiró profundo. No quería arriesgarse a que le dijera tales cosas a Yuuri... al menos no sin saber antes si a su princesa le gustaban los hombres en bóxers de leones y coronitas...

Al otro lado contestaron la llamada y Yuuri apareció bastante sonrojado, algo jadeante y despeinado mientras estaba acostado con el celular arriba. Extrañamente, esa visión del japonés hizo volar momentáneamente la imaginación de ambos chicos al pensar en él debajo de ellos en la misma condición. Porque había que admitir que Yuuri Katsuki sonrojado era bastante apetecible.

-A-Ah... l-lo siento, estaba a punto de dormir y... -musitó Yuuri haciendo fuerza para sacarse a Phichit de encima, pero no pudo. Desde que sonó el enmendado celular había estado luchando con Phichit y por eso su actual apariencia.

Yuri y JJ solo se quedaron mirando al japonés, hasta que el primero reaccionó aclarándose la garganta.

-Oe, cerdo, ¿estás bien? Luces algo rojo -murmuró alejando la pantalla de Jean, solo él quería ver al japonés.

-S-Si, es solo que... ah... No es nada -murmuró intentando de nuevo tirar al moreno.

Detrás de Yuri, JJ se arrastraba por el piso murmurando: "Déjame ver, déjame ver. Mi Yuuri"; por lo que Yuri rodó los ojos y se metió al baño cerrando la puerta.

-¿Seguro...? Parece como si hicieras otra cosa -sonrió de lado- No me digas que eres un cerdito pervertido -dijo divertido.

Yuuri se puso rojo al notar cómo se malentendía la situación.

-¿A-Ah? -alargó- ¡No! No es eso, nada que ver -negó logrando empujar a Phichit al suelo, quien solo se rió- ¡Estoy vestido! ¿Ves? Ropa -dijo al sentarse y mostrar su camisa vieja y pantalón de pijama.

Mientras tanto el moreno pasaba con cuidado a su armario.

-Uhm... Bueno, tienes un gusto horrible -dijo despectivamente Yuri, aunque la verdad era que a su parecer se veía algo tierno- Ósea, te ves como un cerdo -murmuró mientras sentía como tocaban la puerta tras de sí. _Seguro que JJ se ha liberado_, pensó- En fin, ¿vas a salir conmigo mañana?

-¿M-Mañana? ¿N-No es muy pronto, Yuri? -dijo algo inseguro de poder soportar otro día así.

-Si... no hay show y puedo tomarme el día libre -ladeó pasándole seguro a la puerta, volviendo a apoyarse sobre esta- Entonces... ¿qué dices, cerdito?

Phichit volvió a intentar molestarle.

-Para, ya he pasado bastante pena -susurró Yuuri deteniendo al moreno.

El tailandés hizo un puchero.

-Pero quiero oír bien...

-¿Hay alguien más ahí? -indagó Yuri.

-Ah, sí... Mi compañero de cuarto quiere avergonzarme, pero ya lo ha hecho suficiente -murmuró viéndole alejarse de nuevo- Pero no podría hacerlo más de lo que mal entendiste...

-¿Ah, no? -murmuró el tailandés para sí mismo, colocándose unos lentes de sol negros mientras ellos hablaban.

Claro que podría avergonzarlo más. Le quitó el teléfono ágilmente a Yuuri y lo colocó en un punto alto de la habitación con ayuda de una silla, misma que seguidamente apartó para que el japonés no pudiera alcanzar.

-¡Phichit!

-¡Ahhh! -exclamó el moreno con una falda de hula hula de una obra que había tenido hace tiempo. Empujó a Yuuri devuelta a la cama antes de comenzar a bailar ante la cámara- ¿Se te antoja una carne bien jugosa a ti? Deberías a mi amigo entero devorar y te gustará, tú ya lo verás, ¡solo te tienes que formar...!

El pobre de Yuuri solo se quedó paralizado al ver a su amigo haciendo el tonto. Mientras al otro lado, Yuri estaba igual, no se esperaba aquello.

-¿Tienes ganas?

-¡No, no! -murmuró Yuuri entrando en razón y levantándose para tomar rápidamente la silla.

-¡De tocino! Yop, yop, yop -siguió Phichit mientras japonés colocaba la silla- Es un cerdo, puedes ser un cerdo tú también... ¡Sí! -alargó justo cuando Yuuri quitaba la cámara.

-¡Eres un psicópata! -exclamó Yuuri antes de cortar la llamada.

El rubio escuchó el ruidito que anunciaba el fin de la llamada, pero seguía en shock. Esa sí que era una buena forma de promocionar a alguien.

-Bueno... Ahora sí que quiero salir con ese cerdo -parpadeó escribiéndole un mensaje y enviándolo de inmediato antes de bloquear de nuevo el celular- Otabek, JJ, vayamos por carne de cerdo, tengo hambre -dijo al salir del baño.

-¡¿Hablaste con mi lindo Yuuri?! -alargó JJ con un enorme puchero.

Yuri le ignoró.

-¿Parrilla? -preguntó Otabek levantándose para tomar su chaqueta.

-Si, por mi está bien -murmuró buscando la suya.

-¡Ustedes, plebeyos, préstenme atención! -replicó JJ al verse ignorado.

Mas los otros dos ya salían.

-Mueve el culo o te dejamos -dijo el rubio antes de cerrar.

-Ustedes son de lo peor... -murmuró JJ sin más opción que seguirles, ya que también tenía hambre- ¡Pero Yuri, respóndeme! -alargó insistiendo por el resto del camino.

Hasta que Yuri le golpeó en la cabeza.

* * *

_Mañana voy a comer cerdo. Paso por ti a las seis._

Decía el mensaje de Yuri, junto a una carita con cuernitos.

-Te odio tanto... -murmuró Yuuri sumamente apenado.

-Me amas por conseguirte una cita, shh -dijo Phichit con tranquilidad- Mejor descansa Yuuri, mañana será un largo día -dijo un tanto divertido.

El japonés solo pudo alargar un quejido para luego taparse la cara con la almohada y simplemente dormir.


	9. Jugando con el tigre

-¡Yuri, si sales por esa puerta, yo... yo...! -saltó JJ intentando evitar que el rubio saliera de cita con su cerdito.

-¿Tu? -alargó el ruso por simple afán mientras abría la puerta.

-Yo... ¡voy a destituirte como mi amigo!

Y luego de estas palabras, el rubio solo salió de la habitación azotando la puerta.

-¡No! -exageró JJ tirándose al suelo con las manos en la cabeza.

-Que intenso... -fue todo lo que pudo decir Otabek mirando su celular.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba Jean no podía quedarse tranquilo, imaginaba todos los horrores que Yuri podría hacerle a su ángel y temblaba.

-¿No exageras? Apenas y lo conoces... -habló Otabek buscando dar algo de sensatez al asunto, ya que él siempre había sido el menos impulsivo de los tres.

Cada quién ocupaba un puesto en esa amistad. Jean, el sujeto socialmente inepto; Yuri, el adolescente temperamental; y luego estaba Otabek, el pegamento más sensato que unía aquella amistad por el hecho de ser el más... normal de los tres. Por lo tanto, para el kazajo era normal interceder de forma discreta en las riñas entre Jean y Yuri para evitar que estas pasaran a mayor. Y aquel encaprichamiento que los dos tenían de repente por el japonés podría terminar siendo peligroso.

-¿Y? ¿No has escuchado hablar del amor a primera vista? ¿O segunda? -preguntó con cierto cantar en la voz- Estoy flechado, Otabek -suspiró llevando su celular con el fondo de pantalla de Yuuri a su corazón.

Otabek pensó que si él fuera Yuri ya habría rodado los ojos, pero como no lo era, solo se aclaró la garganta.

-No digo que no es verdad lo que sientes, solo me parece muy apresurado y...

-Sh... No quiero saberlo -dijo cerrando los ojos y negándole con un dedo- Porque... Con un beso de amor soñé, y un Yuuri que me lo de... -cantó comenzando a bailar por la habitación.

Otabek se tapó la cara con una almohada. Nunca había visto a JJ así. ¿Qué tipo de magia vudú japonesa había usado aquel sujeto?

-Al menos sé que no le afectará a Yuri -murmuró para sí mismo al sacarse la almohada de la cara para volver a intentar hacer entrar en razón a Jean.

* * *

-¿Do you know da wae? -preguntó Phichit con aquel tono molesto que había estado usando últimamente desde que usaba el VR Chat.

-¿Phichit, puedes parar con eso? -preguntó Yuuri con paciencia.

-You don't know da wae, ma brother -negó estacionando el auto de Seung, quién iba en el asiento del copiloto.

-Gracias por traerme -suspiró Yuuri ante su respuesta, sacándose el cinturón.

-No hay de qué -rió el tailandés- Es una buena desviación camino al cine. Seung no me deja conducir su auto todos los días -dijo contento, acariciando el volante.

-Porque quieres andar pegado al celular y yo aprecio mi vida -se limitó a contestar el coreano, pues este le había quitado el celular.

Yuuri exhaló una risita y asintió para luego salir del auto.

-Suerte con Rey y Kylo -dijo al cerrar la puerta.

-¡Suerte en el parque! -alargó Phichit felizmente.

-Que la fuerza te acompañe, joven padawan -asintió Seung de forma solemne.

El tailandés dio una palmada y apuntó a los dos asiáticos.

-Oigan... ¡entendí esa referencia! -celebró, pues él no era fan de la saga y solo iba por su novio. Volvió a dar otra palmada- ¡Oh, Dios!, ¡hice una referencia de la referencia!

El coreano sonrió levemente y se acomodó en el asiento antes de dar un beso en la mejilla de su moreno.

-Felicidades.

-¡Ja! Cada vez voy entendiendo más sus charlas freaks -dijo orgulloso de sí mismo, preparándose para arrancar el auto- Avísame cuando salgas, Yuuri, yo haré lo mismo... Aunque no creo que estés listo antes que nosotros. Intenta no morir y pásala bien, ¿sí?

Yuuri asintió.

-Sí, lo intentaré.

-Ya has hecho esto muchas veces, ¡tu puedes! ¡Hasta luego! -alargó Phichit poniendo el auto en marcha.

El japonés se apartó y despidió con la mano a sus dos amigos hasta que el auto ya estuvo lo suficientemente lejos. Respiró hondo y volteó a ver el enorme parque donde le habían dejado. _Bien, ahora solo falta encontrar a __Yuri_, pensó sacando su celular para revisar los mensajes.

-Uhm, no me ha escrito -musitó sentándose en una banca cercana a la fila de gente que compraba en las taquillas- Quizás... ¿se olvidó de la cita? -se preguntó dudando en si llamarle o no- Él quería venir aquí, no creo que se le olvide -suspiró apretando el botón de llamada y al segundo tono Yuri le contestó.

-¿Cerdo?

-Ah, sí... hola, Yuri -murmuró algo nervioso por aquel apodo que no le gustaba demasiado- Ya estoy aquí, quería preguntarte dónde nos encontraremos.

El rubio no contestó de inmediato y al parecer de Yuuri, también estaba en la calle.

-Pues es muy simple, bastará con que te des la vuelta, cerdo -contestó y Yuuri obedeció casi al instante para observar que... no había nada.

-¡¿Estás jugando conmigo?! -exclamó Yuuri sintiéndose como un tonto.

Al otro lado se escuchó al rubio reír.

-No puedo creer que en verdad lo hiciste, eres un cerdito tonto -burló aun riéndose.

-¡No soy un tonto! ¡Y deja de decirme cerdo! -replicó sonrojándose al haber quedado en verdad como un tonto.

Yuri solo pudo volver a reír. En verdad pensaba que el cerdo se veía lindo sonrojado por aquella broma.

-Bien, bien, pero no dejaré de decirte cerdo, cerdo... -dijo acercándose, pues realmente si estaba cerca- Ahora, ¿quieres dejar de taparte la cara y dejarme ver ese lindo sonrojo? -preguntó ya parado frente al japonés.

-¿E-Eh? -murmuró el mayor sacándose la mano de la cara y subiendo la mirada. Frente a él estaba aquel guapo rubio imponente con el cual tenía una cita en ese momento y que, aparentemente le gustaba molestarle- A-Ah...

Yuri solo sonrió ampliamente y colgó la llamada.

-¿Estás listo para jugar con el tigre, pequeño cerdito? -ladeó ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantara y le acompañara.

Yuuri no estuvo seguro de qué contestar, pero de todas formas tomó su mano con cierta duda.

-Supongo que si -murmuró.

-Bien, entonces andando -asintió apretando la mano del japonés para dirigirse al parque.

Yuuri mentiría si dijera que no la estaba pasando bien. El ruso era un chico con bastante energía y le llevó de juego en juego durante casi toda la tarde, ya que tomaban pausas para descansar y beber algo porque Yuuri usaba la excusa de que no era tan joven como él.

-Tonterías -murmuró el rubio tomando de su refresco en medio de una pausa- No eres más que unos años mayor que yo, lo que pasa es que estas fuera de forma y te cansas rápido, cerdo -dijo tocando su barriga, ocasionando que se sonrojara.

-Ah, no hagas eso -musitó Yuuri apenado acomodándose el abrigo- No es mi culpa que mi cuerpo almacene grasa fácilmente -se lamentó con un suspiro, dejando de repente el algodón de azúcar que había estado comiendo.

El ruso entrecerró un poco los ojos y volvió a picarle la barriga con un dedo solo para molestarle.

-Es verdad que deberías hacer un poco más de ejercicio por tu salud, pero... -alargó desviando la mirada a su bebida- no te ves tan mal, no estas gordo, solo relleno... Si estás bien contigo mismo entonces no debe de importar lo que digan los demás, y si no estás bien, pues cambia solo por ti y no porque alguien te lo diga -terminó frunciendo el ceño al notar las cursilerías que decía. Se sonrojó un poco y seriamente volvió a verle- ¿Está claro, cerdo? -dijo un poco más alto de lo necesario.

Yuuri solo pudo sonrojarse y sorprenderse ante tales palabras. Se tapó la boca ocultando una pequeña risa ya que, en las pocas horas que habían convivido, se había dado cuenta de que aunque Yuri tenía un carácter difícil, no era para nada un mal chico.

-Quedó claro -asintió.

Yuri se sonrojó aún más y se levantó de un salto.

-¿De qué te ríes, cerdo tonto? -indagó pudiendo sentir cómo sus orejas se ponían rojas, hasta la risa del mayor le parecía... linda.

-De nada, de nada -negó intentando calmarle mientras aún poseía una sonrisa.

-Más te vale, cerdo -refunfuñó tomando un peluche de león que había ganado en uno de los puestos hace rato- Vamos, escoge la última atracción antes de volver a casa -dijo tomando su bebida, comenzando a alejarse de la mesa.

-¿Ah? ¡Espérame! -exclamó Yuuri apresurándose a tomar sus cosas para seguir al rubio- Ahh, ¿qué te parece la rueda de la fortuna? -jadeó al llegar a su lado ya que el rubio era bastante alto y más rápido que él.

-Ha, ¿esa atracción tan lenta? ¿Estás seguro? -ladeó para mirarle.

-Sí, bueno... como está anocheciendo pienso que la vista ha de ser muy linda desde allí arriba -opinó comiendo un trozo de su algodón-, pero si gustas podemos subir en otra que te guste más.

Yuri consideró por un momento la montaña rusa, pero todo el día habían hecho las cosas que él quería, así que estaba bien hacer lo que quería el cerdo por un rato. Se acercó a la atracción y la miró pensativo.

-No, si es lo que quieres está bien -asintió seguro, comenzando a hacer la fila- Pero... es un tanto... -alargó mirando alrededor. En todos lados de aquella atracción solo había parejas y familias- alarmante. Cerdo, ¿estas intentando decirme algo? Apenas nos conocemos, no creí que fueras tan rápido -dijo fingiendo estar pensativo, mirándole de forma acusatoria.

Más Yuuri solo negó rápidamente.

-No, no, no -alargó nervioso- No es lo que piensas...

-¿Seguro? -le interrumpió Yuri levantando una ceja, sonriendo de lado- No me importaría tomarte la palabra -dijo pasando su brazo por su cintura para abrazarle- ¿Así está bien?

Y Yuuri volvía a sentir los efectos de salir con un chico atractivo. Estaba comenzando a sudar por la cercanía que comenzaba a tomar el contrario.

-Y-Yuri, y-yo no, esto es...

-Vamos, legalmente estamos en una cita, ¿no puedo abrazarte? -alargó de forma amargada, dejando su cabeza sobre la del japonés.

El ruso nunca admitiría que le gustaba molestar a Yuuri.

-B-Bueno, de poder hacerlo... puedes, p-pero no s-sería correcto... -alargó ocultando lo rojo de su cara con el algodón de azúcar para que nadie pudiera ver su pena.

-¿Por qué no?

EL azabache solo pudo pensar en que no era correcto para sí mismo, no era correcto si moría de una taquicardia y de deshidratación por culpa del rubio.

-Porque voy a morir de la vergüenza -musitó con la voz temblorosa, mirándole un poco sobre el algodón con sus ojos algo aguados.

Y aquello fue suficiente para que el ruso se sintiera flechado. Sintió como el calor subió a su cara y ahora el apenado era él. De inmediato pegó a Yuuri a sí mismo para dejar de verle la cara y que a la vez no notara su propio sonrojo.

-¡AH! Exageras, cerdo, ¡solo era una broma! -dijo rápidamente- Eres un tonto -palmeó su espalda- Quédate tranquilo. Mira, la fila avanza, ¡vamos! -exclamó apretándole contra su cuerpo para caminar.

El tibio cuerpo del chico contra el suyo ocasionaba en Yuri cosas que no podía comprender, pero que alguna vez llegó a sentir por Otabek cuando era más joven. Se sentía extrañamente cómodo y sin ganas de patear al chico porque le estuviese tocando. Encontraba la forma de actuar de Yuuri y que aún estuviera nervioso contra su pecho algo adorable.

-¿Subes o debo cargarte como princesa, cerdo? -preguntó al llegar al vagón.

-¡N-No! Yo puedo -balbuceó de inmediato, separándose del rubio para entrar en el vagón.

Yuri sonrió levemente y le siguió. Seguía sin entender por qué aquel pequeño y aburrido espacio encantaba tanto al mayor, pero lo entendió una vez llegaron a fría cima. Las luces de la ciudad en contraste con la oscuridad de la noche lucían cual estrellas en el cielo.

Yuuri suspiró y el rubio le miró.

-Bueno... Tenías razón, es un buen lugar para acabar el día -admitió dejando a un lado el peluche.

-Sí, lo es -suspiró el contrario apoyando la sien contra la ventana.

Los dos duraron un poco en silencio, admirando el paisaje.

Yuri no entendía como alguien tan normal y especial como Yuuri había acabado en una página como Sugar por lo que, curioso se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? -comenzó seriamente.

-Adelante -asintió Yuuri sin despegar la mirada de la ciudad.

-¿Por qué estás en Sugar? No lo dice en tu perfil -preguntó de forma directa- y no pareces la clase de persona que le guste salir con otros y que le mantengan.

El azabache le miró algo pensativo. No había puesto esa clase de información porque en realidad no se la pedían.

-Bueno -alargó acomodándose para mirarle de frente-, me retiraron el dinero de mi beca -suspiró bajando la mirada a sus propias manos- Ya que regresar a mi país no era opción y no puedo trabajar porque solo tengo visa de estudiante... mi amigo Phichit tuvo esta idea y solo la tomé -terminó apenado- ¿Es raro, verdad? -musitó inseguro.

Yuri en verdad no supo qué decir ya que no se esperaba aquello. Soltó algo de aire.

-Bueno... aguantas a un montón de tipos para poder terminar tu carrera -levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos- No me parece malo. Si soy sincero esperaba algo más tipo que eras un inútil y esta fue la única forma que encontraste para subsistir.

-¡Hey! No soy un inútil -replicó mirándole seriamente a la vez que se subía los lentes por el puente de la nariz- Para tu información, ¡me graduaré luego del próximo semestre y sacaré la licenciatura!

El ruso rió un poco.

-Solo bromeaba. Eres muy sensible, cerdo -bufó dándole un golpecito en la frente.

-No soy sensible, ¡tú eres un niño muy pesado! -se quejó tocando el lugar donde golpeó su frente.

-¿Ha? -alargó poniendo una mala cara- No soy un niño, cerdo. ¡Tengo dieciocho!

-Pues eso no es muy adulto que digamos -murmuró por lo bajo, más para sí mismo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste, cerdo? -alargó acercándose a él.

En ese mismo instante el vagón volvió a ponerse en marcha anunciando el fin de su tiempo en la atracción. Yuuri se quedó sumamente quieto ya que no le entusiasmaba la idea de moverse al mismo tiempo que el aparato.

-N-Nada -se apresuró a decir- ¿P-Podrías evitar moverte mientras esta cosa se mueve, por favor?

Yuri levantó las cejas y se detuvo por un momento.

-¿Te da miedo?

-No, solo no me fascina el movimiento que hace cuando avanza y alguien dentro se mueve -murmuró sumamente quieto.

-Ah... y me decías niño a mí -murmuró algo divertido.

-Pues en edad, para mí lo eres...

El ruso frunció el ceño.

-Bien, voy a demostrarte que no soy un niño -asintió inclinándose aún más hacia él al punto de sentir su respiración sobre la propia.

-¿A-Ah? ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? -tartamudeó Yuuri nerviosamente.

-Demostrarte que no soy un niño... -musitó el rubio a punto de unir sus labios y...

* * *

-Otabek, ¿quieres decirle a Yuri que es una mala persona? -dijo JJ sentado de espaldas hacia sus amigos, con los brazos y piernas cruzados.

-Estas son tonterías, ¿por qué no se lo dices tú mismo? -suspiró Otabek sin despegar la mirada de su laptop ya que estaba haciendo algunas mezclas.

-Solo díselo, ¡no hablaré con él! -replicó el canadiense.

Yuri rodó los ojos mientras se cambiaba, evidentemente les escuchaba.

-Es tu problema, no el mío -contestó el kazajo- ¿Qué quieres que le diga?

-Ya te lo dije, anda... -respondió haciendo una seña con las manos.

Otabek respiró hondo y terminó de sacarse los cascos para mirar al recién llegado, quien tampoco le había dirigido la palabra al molesto canadiense.

-Yuri...

-¿Si, Otabek? -respondió el rubio volteando a ver a su amigo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Por qué hago esto? -se preguntó Otabek pasándose una mano por la cara al verse obligado en participar en su juego de niños- JJ me pidió que te dijera que eres una mala persona.

-¿Ah, sí? -replicó el rubio poniéndose una mano en la cadera- Pues dile que él es un idiota.

-JJ -alargó Otabek con más facilidad-, eres un idiota.

Jean volteó a ver al kazajo,

-¡Pues dile que él es un mal amigo y que sus golpes parecen de niña!

-... Yuri... eres un...

-¡Dile a JJ que es un grandísimo perdedor! -replicó mirando aún a Otabek.

JJ hizo un pequeño ruidito, ofendido.

-¡Ha! Pues dile a Yuri... dile... y dile que... ¡que coma tierra! -siguió el canadiense al quedarse sin ideas para atacar al ruso.

Yuri solo bufó.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes decir? ¡Pues dile a Jean que es un...! -más no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Otabek interrumpió.

-¡BASTA! -exclamó el kazajo tomando la laptop y sus cascos- ¡No soy una lechuza mensajera! -bufó levantándose junto a sus cosas- Me retiro, tengo trabajo que hacer...

-¡No, yo me retiro! -cortó JJ levantándose.

-Al fin... Aun no entiendo que haces en mi habitación -dijo Yuri con fastidio.

-¡No es tu habitación, es del hotel! -contestó yendo hacia la puerta- ¡Monstruo besa Yuuris!

-Pues Yuuri no es tuyo y al menos yo si lo besé -dijo el ruso sacándole la lengua-, y tú no.

-¡Lo besé, pero en la mejilla! ¡Lo que hiciste cuenta como acoso! -dijo JJ ya fuera de la habitación- ¡Usurpaste y machaste los labios de mi delicado príncipe!

-Anda con tus apodos de mierda a otro lado -bufó cerrándole la puerta en la cara, cansado ya de la tonta pelea- Es un verdadero idiota, ¡ni que a Yuuri le gustara que le llamara de esa forma! -murmuró con molestia pasando a echarse en su cama.

Otabek, quien se había mantenido en silencio volvió a sentarse en su lugar. Esos dos sí que eran ruidosos cuando querían, más una duda acerca del tema alcanzó su mente.

-Yura...

-¿Qué? -respondió el contrario con tono molesto.

-¿En verdad besaste a Yuuri? ¿No es muy pronto? -ladeó colocándose los cascos en el cuello pensando que se había equivocado acerca de su amigo.

Yuri también había caído por el japonés.

El rubio no contestó de inmediato, parecía dudar en si decirle o no a su mejor amigo. Hasta que finalmente se decidió.

-No...

-¿No? -repitió el kazajo con impresión.

-No... Al menos no legalmente... El estúpido vagón se movió y accidentalmente choqué nuestros dientes y... -se tapó la cara con la almohada- ¡Fue tan jodidamente vergonzoso! -chilló reteniendo el ruido con la almohada.

Y entonces Otabek solo pudo reír bajo y colocarse sus cascos para seguir trabajando mientras Yuri se quejaba de su mala suerte.


	10. Día sin azucar

-Me alegra mucho que me acompañes, Viktor -dijo un muy alegre Yuuri mientras andaban de compras en un enorme supermercado de la zona- Es lindo hacer algo normal para variar -murmuró parando frente a la sección de pastas.

-Sí, eso creo -sonrió el mayor siguiéndole- Es bueno regresar a la ciudad -suspiró mirando como el japonés decidía minuciosamente entre una marca de pasta o la otra- Sabes, Yuuri, Rusia es un lugar muy frío y tú eres calentito... te extrañe bastante -murmuró abrazándole por la cintura, dejando el mentón sobre su cabeza de forma cariñosa.

Yuuri comenzó a sudar de los nervios, pero con tantas citas que había tenido... ya podía huir con más naturalidad de aquellos contactos que le hacían cocinarse en su propia sopa.

-Ah -soltó una risita amigable-, me lo imagino -murmuró separándose con disimulo, dejando un par de paquetes de pasta en el carrito.

Pero aquella amable separación que pretendía ser casual, no había sido pasada por el ruso. Viktor notó con cierto temor que había algo distinto en su lindo cerdito japonés. Quizás algo bueno le había pasado en esos días en que no había estado cerca... Quizás algo más bueno que él, aunque para él era físicamente imposible, claro.

-Y dime, Yuuri, ¿cómo te ha ido en estos días? -preguntó con toda la tranquilidad y naturalidad con la que fue capaz, mientras le seguía por el pasillo.

Él había invitado a salir a Yuuri, pero este debía hacer las compras así que... ¿por qué no matar dos pájaros de un tiro? Aunque Viktor realmente no necesitaba comprar nada, pero nunca estaba de más llenar el carrito con dulces y una que otra cosa para picar.

-Ah, no mucho -murmuró Yuuri- Ya sabes... dentro de poco son las inscripciones y bueno, he estado "trabajando" -dijo algo dudoso, pues no sabía si considerar lo que hacía ahora un trabajo.

-¿En serio? ¿Has salido con muchos chicos? -ladeó curioso, acercándose más al japonés.

-Pues... si y no -respondió no muy seguro, pues había estado saliendo con las mismas personas. No había agrandado mucho más su círculo social- ¿Por qué? -preguntó pasando al siguiente pasillo.

-Ah -alargó Viktor-, bueno, es que estoy celoso -admitió- Estas distinto y... no lo sé, ¿luces mejor? -ladeó la cabeza haciendo que gran parte de su fleco le tapara la mitad de la cara.

-¿Celoso? -repitió Yuuri levantando las cejas sin poder creerlo. Paró su andar y volteó a ver al ruso- ¿Por qué estarías celoso? -preguntó sin entender, moviendo con cuidado el fleco de Viktor para ponerlo tras su oreja- Fuiste la primera persona con la que salí y considero que... eres mi amigo -terminó sonriendo de una forma tierna y amable.

Pero a Viktor aquella hermosa sonrisa le pasó un poco de largo, él tenía en mente otra cosa... otra cosa bastante preocupante. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso era aquello una pesadilla? O en serio su lindo Yuuri Katsuki, su lindo cerdito... él le había dejado en... en... la ¡¿friendzone?!

Viktor se puso pálido ante aquellos pensamientos y esto alarmó al japonés.

-Eh... Viktor, ¿estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Se te bajó la tensión? -comenzó a decir preocupado, dejando el carrito a un lado- Oh, Dios, será mejor buscar una silla, no debe ser fácil para alguien de tu edad...

Ya Viktor no escuchaba más. Ser dejado en la friendzone y ser llamado viejo en un mismo día por una persona que le gustaba... era más de lo que podía soportar. Casi podía sentir como su alma salía por su boca ante aquella situación.

-Viktor, Viktor, ¿me escuchas? Siéntate aquí -hablaba un muy nervioso Yuuri cuando un empleado de la tienda le trajo una silla, ya que él solo no podía con el pesado cuerpo del ruso- Vamos, Viktor, siéntate, eres muy pesado para mí... -dijo con esfuerzo.

Aquello era otra flecha que iba directa a su cuerpo... Le estaba diciendo gordo.

-¿Quiere que llame a una ambulancia, señor? -ofreció el empleado de la tienda a Yuuri al ver que aquel hombre platinado empeoraba.

-Ah... Eh... no, estará bien. ¿Puede traerme algo dulce, por favor? -murmuró secando un poco la frente de Viktor con un pañuelo.

-Claro, enseguida -asintió el chico antes de irse.

-¿Viktor? ¿Viktor? ¿Me escuchas? Ah, ¿debería llamar a Chris? -murmuró Yuuri buscando el celular del peliplata en su abrigo- Vamos, Viktor quédate conmigo...

-... Yuuri... -murmuró el ruso con cierta exageración- Yo... -tomó su mano para quitarle el celular, ni de broma dejaría que Chris supiera que había tenido otro ataque porque se habían metido con su edad- veo la luz... -dijo guardando el aparato de nuevo en su abrigo para seguidamente extender la mano hacia una de las lámparas del techo.

Yuuri, quien ya tenía lágrimas en sus ojos siguió la dirección de su mano.

-Pues... sí, es una lámpara de la tienda -tomó su mano fuertemente entre las suyas, pensando que Viktor comenzaba a delirar- y estamos de día -sollozó- Viktor, vamos, quédate conmigo, ¿está bien?

-... Yo... -alargó para luego toser un poco- Dile a Makkachin que le quiero. Adiós, mundo cruel... -terminó cerrando los ojos de manera dramática.

El japonés se quedó helado en su lugar. Él creía toda la actuación de Viktor, pues este se había puesto muy pálido y hasta sudaba frío, por lo que se puso bastante nervioso y algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

-¿Viktor? -susurró dudoso.

El hombre no contestó de inmediato, se tomó su tiempo para dar más dramatismo a su tonta escena. Escena que por suerte nadie más veía, ya que nadie le prestaba demasiada atención al hombre viejo con un presunto ataque en una silla.

-... Quizás reviva si me besas -terminó por susurrar como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? -sollozó Yuuri.

-Bueno, funciona en los cuentos -suspiró.

Y entonces Yuuri entendió que todo había sido una treta. Soltó la mano del mayor y quitó sus lentes para limpiar rápidamente las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos. Bueno, lo que sea por terminar aquello rápido, pensó con ganas de volver a sus compras y regresar a casa. Se acercó con cuidado a la cara del ruso y besó su mejilla con cuidado.

Y antes de que Viktor pudiera quejarse y de que Yuuri pudiera separarse, ambos escucharon un grito.

-¡Yuuri! ¡¿Qué haces besando a la lisiada?! -exclamó una voz que ambos conocían muy bien.

Al separarse y voltear, los dos pudieron ver a Yuri Plisetsky parado a unos pasillos más allá. El rubio estaba parado junto a un charco de leche, ya que el pobre envase de cartón que tenía en la mano había sufrido las consecuencias de su enojo y sorpresa.

-¿Yurio? -susurró Yuuri con sorpresa, en verdad no esperaba encontrárselo aquel día.

-Cerdo -refunfuñó el rubio soltando el cartón de leche para caminar hacia ellos- ¿Puedes explicarme qué demonios haces con este viejo de mierda? -exclamó con fastidio, ayudando a Yuuri a levantarse con más cuidado del cual expresaba en esos momentos.

-Ah, eh, b-bueno, yo... -balbuceó el azabache sin saber muy bien qué decir. Yuri le hacía sentir como si hubiera sido capturado cometiendo un delito.

-¡¿A quién le dices viejo?! -exclamó esta vez Viktor, levantándose de un salto de la silla- ¿Y por qué le dices Cerdo a mi Cerdito? Yuuri, ¿conoces a este tipo tan maleducado? -se quejó tomando el brazo del japonés para atraerlo a su cuerpo, pero Yuri se lo impidió.

-¡Pues a ti! ¿Acaso ves a otro viejo de mierda por aquí? -replicó tomando el otro brazo de Yuuri para jalarlo hacia su lado.

-Eres bastante grosero. ¿Acaso tus padres no te enseñaron algo llamado "educación"? -dijo Viktor jalando a Yuuri hacia su lado también.

-¡Ha, no a los viejos de mierda aprovechados como tú!

Era evidentemente que esos dos se conocían y no se llevaban para nada bien.

Y mientras los dos seguían discutiendo, una pequeña y curiosa multitud se formaba a su alrededor para ver qué sucedía, pues no todos los días uno veía a dos rusos famosos y guapos discutir mientras jalaban a un -casi desmayado por la pena- asiático de lado a lado.

-Ayuda -susurró Yuuri totalmente rojo, desmayándose por el exceso de calor y sudor que atacaba su cuerpo en ese momento al ser parte del centro de atención.

Los rusos pararon de discutir al instante.

-¿Ves lo que provocas, viejo de mierda? -exclamó Yuri tomando con cuidado el cuerpo del azabache.

-¿Yo? -alargó Viktor ofendiéndose- ¡Él y yo estábamos bien hasta que apareciste!

Y mientras volvían a iniciar una nueva discusión, Otabek, quien había acompañado al rubio a hacer las compras, se acercó curioso a la pequeña multitud que rodeaba a los tres extranjeros creyendo que quizás habían reconocido a Yuri, pero Otabek pensó que sin duda eso hubiera sido mejor a lo que encontró.

-Ay, no... -susurró el kazajo pasándose una mano por la cara con cierto cansancio, pues él sabía lo problemático que se volvía todo cuando Yuri Plisetsky y Viktor Nikiforov se encontraban en un mismo espacio- Esto se va a descontrolar...

* * *

Una molesta e incómoda luz daba directamente a la cara de Yuuri, quien se removió y dio la vuelta en la enorme y cómoda cama en la que se encontraba. Palpó las sabanas y se acurrucó en estas aspirando fuertemente, esperaba encontrar el olor a suavizante de flores, pero solo encontró algo muy distinto a este; un aroma a colonia masculina le golpeó la nariz.

-¿Uh? -soltó aun con los ojos cerrados, volviendo a aspirar aquel embriagador aroma.

En definitiva no era de él ni de Phichit.

Abrió los ojos y lo poco que pudo ver sin sus lentes le dejó saber que estaba en una habitación de hotel. Palpó la mesita a su lado a su lado en busca de sus lentes y los encontró junto a la molesta lámpara encendida que se había encargado de despertarle.

-¿Ahora dónde estoy? -se quejó sentándose con cuidado en la cama en busca de algún indicio que le diera una respuesta a su pregunta, pero no necesitó buscar demasiado.

Una de las puertas de la habitación se abrió dejando ver al sexi amigo kazajo de Yuri.

-Ah, ya despertaste -dijo entrando con su tablet en mano.

-Eh... sí, eso creo -murmuró sentándose con cuidado, pues si estaba soñando esperaba no despertar de inmediato- ¿Qué pasó luego de que...?

-Bueno -alargó sabiendo a qué se refería-, el par de tontos con los que estabas se pusieron a pelear, se armó un escándalo -contó dejando el aparato de lado para tonar su laptop y cascos- y ahora te salvo de que Yuri o Jean abusen de ti -le sonrió un poco y se sentó al otro lado de la cama- Así que bueno, pediré servicio a la habitación, ¿quieres algo?

Yuuri se apresuró a negar y a colocarse los zapatos, los cuales estaban justo a sus pies. A su parecer Otabek había tenido que lidiar con todo lo que pasó en el supermercado, no quería abusar de la amabilidad del chico.

-N-No, estoy bien. ¿Podrías decirme qué hora es?

-Pues ya casi la hora de la cena -contestó mirando su reloj- Estuviste un buen rato desmayado. No pensé que Yuri te encontraría, y menos que lo haría con Viktor y se armaría todo ese problema solo porque quiso ir a comprar leche Equis Dé -dijo pensativo mientras tecleaba en su laptop, aún no creía todo lo que había pasado de un momento a otro.

-¿L-Leche... qué?

-Ah, no lo sé, es una marca que le gusta a Yuri -se encogió de hombros- ¿En serio te quieres ir ya? Seguro que Yuri o Jean quieren pasar un rato contigo primero... pero si no quieres puedo llevarte rápidamente.

-A-Ah, bueno, estoy algo cansado -admitió sobándose la nuca, a pesar de haber estado desmayado, paréntesis, dormido casi todo el día- Y no, no es necesario que me lleves -se apresuró a decir sacando su celular para mandar un mensaje a Phichit- No me gusta que me busquen o me lleven -murmuró desbloqueando el aparato con pena.

Otabek le miró sin comprender, y al parecer Yuuri notó su curiosidad porque dijo:

-No me gusta que la gente me vea bajar de esos autos tan caros y piense cosas que no son... Además, usualmente puedo costearme el transporte hacia los lugares en que se producen las citas -se encogió de hombros y sonrió al terminar de enviar el mensaje.

Y aquello explicaba a Otabek por qué Yuri se enfurruñaba por no pasar a más luego de una cita y solo regresar a casa.

-Bueno, es tu elección, aunque yo no tengo un auto... -dijo de forma pensativa, volviendo a mirar su laptop.

-¿No?

-No... Tengo una moto -sonrió levemente- Es mi bebé, se llama Jawi -dijo un tanto soñador- ¿Has montado en una alguna vez? -preguntó mirándole.

Yuuri se apresuró a negar.

-No.

-Y... ¿no quieres? -se encogió de hombros, un poco como quien no quiere la cosa.

El japonés le miró dudoso, no sabiendo si lo decía en serio o como una broma.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -murmuró inseguro.

-Si... claro, ¿por qué no?

Y de pronto Yuuri se sintió extraño. Esa sensación de hacer algo nuevo y peligroso con un sujeto sexi le invadió. Y no es que eso fuera un sentimiento común, porque últimamente Yuuri comprendía bien el sentimiento de andar con sujetos sexis; pero no el de hacer cosas que a su parecer eran peligrosas.

-Bien, estás listo -dijo Otabek minutos después luego de ajustarle el casco a Yuuri, quien salió de sus pensamientos acerca de si en verdad quería subirse en aquella máquina de potente aspecto.

-S-Sí, estoy listo -repitió con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras el kazajo se subía en la moto y se colocaba el casco- Si, estoy listo, listo -asintió convenciéndose a sí mismo para subir detrás de Otabek, quien terminaba de ponerse sus guantes de cuero negro.

-Puedes sostenerte del asiento o abrazarme, como te sientas... -explicaba encendiendo el motor, el cual soltó un rugido potente que hizo saltar a Yuuri, quien de inmediato le abrazó- ... más cómodo -terminó con una pequeña risita divertida, bajándose el visor del casco.

-Así estoy cómodo -tartamudeó aferrándose al fuerte torso del muchacho-, gracias.

Otabek asintió y puso en marcha a su querida Jawi. Apenas avanzó un poco Yuuri se aferró más al kazajo y este pudo sentir los fuertes y rápidos latidos del japonés en su espalda, por lo que se aseguró de no acelerar y asustar más al japonés, quien poco a poco se relajó hasta el punto en el que Otabek ya no sentía el pecho del chico en su espalda.

Luego de lo que fue un agradable paseo, Otabek paró frente al complejo de edificios universitarios donde Yuuri vivía.

-Ya llegamos -anunció sacándose el casco para luego ayudar a su pasajero.

-¡Eso fue genial, Otabek! -dijo Yuuri una vez que puso ambos pies en la tierra.

Sus piernas temblaban, pero no sabía si era por la adrenalina o por el hecho de haber abrazado -tocado y disfrutado con mucha pena- el fuerte torso del moreno.

-Bueno, podemos repetirlo -propuso Otabek sin problemas, después de todo, ¿quién podría decirle que no a una linda carita sonrojada como la de Yuuri?

Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la idea de verle de nuevo le apetecía bastante.

-¡¿En serio?! -exclamó con cierta emoción.

-Si -asintió con una leve sonrisa-, parece ser que nos quedaremos más tiempo por aquí por las pequeñas vacaciones que nos tocaban a mitad de la gira -dijo encogiéndose de hombros, omitiendo que la razón más obvia para quedarse era él-, así que cuando quieras -murmuró acomodando el otro casco antes de ponerse el suyo- Bueno, debo irme ahora.

-Claro -asintió y dio un paso hacia atrás- Ah, Otabek... ¿Por qué se llama Jawi? -apuntó a la moto.

-Jawinger -mencionó pensativo- Te diré lo que significa cuando lo repitamos. No lo busques en internet o es trampa -dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de bajarse el visor- Hasta luego, Yuuri -hizo rugir el motor y partió devuelta al hotel.

Yuuri se quedó ahí parado hasta que ya no pudo ver la chaqueta de cuero negra del kazajo.

Suspiró algo ensimismado. En definitiva Phichit se volvería loco cuando le contara quién le había llevado a casa.

-Ay, me olvidé de las compras -murmuró entrando al complejo luego de darse una palmada en la frente.

Pero Yuuri no sabía que ya Phichit lo sabía todo, pues el tailandés había estado pegado a la ventana con unos binoculares desde que su mejor amigo le dijo que ya no necesitaba que le fuera a buscar.

-Perfecto -alargó el moreno con una sonrisa complaciente, juntando la punta de sus dedos luego de soltar los binoculares.

-Eres de lo peor -murmuró Seung aparte, dando la vuelta a la página de un libro.

-¡Pero así me amas! -replicó echándose a su lado, escondiendo los binoculares entre un par de cojines.

-Si -se encogió de hombros-, no me queda de otra -dijo divertido, en un tono lo suficientemente bajo como para que su chico no le escuchara y le golpeara con un cojín.


	11. Lion's

-¡No es una cita! ¡Solo es una salida entre dos personas! -refunfuñó Yuuri como por doceava vez en lo que iba de día.

Y Phichit a cada una solo le miraba con una sonrisa divertida y una ceja arriba.

-¿Ah, no? Pues a mí me suena como una -dijo ensanchando su sonrisa- ¿No es así, Seung?

-Supongo que si -contestó el aludido acostado a su lado, viendo su celular.

Yuuri infló las mejillas y fue al baño para cambiarse los lentes por lentillas. No le gustaba demasiado usarlas, pero creía que la ocasión lo ameritaba.

-Listo -suspiró parpadeando, comprobando que veía todo en "HD"- No es una cita -se dijo mirándose en el espejo, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Pegó un saltito cuando su celular timbró y el nombre "Ota" ocupó la pantalla. Apretó a prisa el botón para contestar, pulsando a la vez y de forma accidental el altavoz.

-Hola, estás listo para nuestra cita, ¿Yuuri? -resonó la voz de Otabek en el baño.

El japonés se sonrojó. No podía decirle a él que no era una cita.

-S-Si -murmuró.

-¡Aja! -exclamó Phichit abriendo la puerta del baño con tal fuerza que la hizo chocar contra la pared, cosa que hizo que Yuuri pegara un salto del susto- ¡Así te quería agarrar, puerco!

-¡P-Phichit! -reclamó Yuuri poniéndose una mano en el corazón. Casi se le había caído el celular.

-¡Sabía que era una cita!

-¡Por Dios! -exclamó evitando reír a causa de los nervios y la sorpresa.

-Lo siento, Yuuri, respeto tu privacidad como hombre joven, pero reafirmé mi autoridad como tu amigo espiándote de todos modos -dijo de forma alegre- Tu versión de Onodera: "No es una cita", ¡es tan mentira como el original!

Yuuri se quedó viéndole sin saber qué decir.

-... Yuuri, estaré abajo en diez minutos -dijo la voz de Otabek desde el celular, cosa que le hizo estremecerse y sonrojarse.

Se había olvidado completamente de que el chico seguía en la línea. Quitó el altavoz rápidamente y se llevó el aparato al oído, rezando porque no hubiera escuchado aquello.

-S-Si, estaré allí -aseguró mirando acusatoriamente a Phichit.

-Está bien. Hasta luego -dijo antes de colgar.

Yuuri se alegró de que, si había escuchado, no lo hubiera mencionado.

-Yo no sabía que seguía allí -apresuró Phichit a defenderse, levantando las manos mientras huía del baño- ¡No me mates! ¡Tengo hámsters que mantener!

-¡Phichit, ven aquí! ¡Debo jalarte la oreja! -exclamó yendo tras él- ¿Cuántas veces me harás pasar vergüenza?

-¡Ahh!

Y luego de que el japonés correteara al moreno algunos minutos, el primero se encontraba sobre el segundo en el suelo, atacándole con un cojín.

-¿Te disculpas? -preguntó Yuuri jadeando, Phichit era bastante difícil de atrapar cuando quería.

-S-Si, lo siento, ¡lo siento! ¡Dejaré de hacer el tonto cuando hables por teléfono!

-¿Y...?

-Y... con alguno de tus intereses amorosos o clientes -dijo rápidamente- Al menos de momento -susurró y recibió otro almohadazo que le hizo reír- ¡Seung, ayúdame!

-No...

-¡No me quiero ir, señor Stark! -alargó riendo.

Yuuri suspiró y miró la hora en su reloj. Dio un almohadazo más a Phichit y se levantó.

-Bien, estas disculpado -sonrió ofreciéndole una mano- Puedes ir en paz -Phichit rodó los ojos y aceptó su mano para levantarse- Bueno, debo irme ya.

-Sí, sí, ve a tu cita no cita -refunfuñó echándose junto a Seung en el sillón.

-Bien... Nos vemos luego -asintió tomando su billetera y llaves antes de detenerse en el pequeño escalón de la entrada a colocarse los zapatos- Ah y Phichit...

-¿Si? -alargó.

-No me espíes por el telescopio -abrió la puerta y le miró acusatoriamente-, ¿sí?

El moreno bufó y se hizo el desentendido.

-¡¿Yo?! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo...?

-Phichit -alargó.

-Ya, bien, no lo haré -dijo con un puchero, cruzando los dedos tras su espalda.

-Bien -sonrió Yuuri- Seung, no dejes a Phichit ver más memes. ¡Cuídense! -exclamó y cerró la puerta.

Phichit sonrió y contó internamente un minuto.

-Vas a espiarle igualmente, ¿verdad? -preguntó el coreano cincuenta y cinco segundos de silencio después.

-Por supuesto que si -rió levantándose a acomodar el telescopio para poder espiar- Perfecto -ronroneó.

* * *

Yuuri salió del edificio al mismo tiempo que Otabek en su moto se sacaba el casco para verle.

-¿Listo?

El japonés no pudo evitar repasar rápidamente la ropa de total chico malo que el moreno tenía ese día y, se preguntó qué harían ese día.

-Si... creo -soltó una risita, tomando el casco que le ofrecía- ¿Qué haremos hoy? -terminó por preguntar.

-Si te lo digo... perdería el factor sorpresa -respondió apoyando una mano en el asiento, levantando una ceja- y no sé si querrías ir. Así que es mejor llevarte sin decir nada.

Yuuri abrió un poco sus ojos.

-¿Haremos vandalismo o iremos con una pandilla? -soltó sin poder evitarlo.

Otabek parpadeó algo... sorprendido.

-¿Te di esa impresión? -un pequeño asentimiento por parte del japonés le dio la respuesta, y Otabek estuvo a punto de reír- ¿Te cambiarías de acera si me vieras en la calle? -preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, ya entendía por qué a Yuri le encantaba molestarlo.

El japonés se puso el casco bajo el brazo y ladeó la cabeza pensando en una respuesta.

-P-Pues si fuera de noche, en un mal barrio y estoy solo... sí, probablemente sí... -murmuró apenado, con cierto temor de haber ofendido al chico, quien no contestó de inmediato.

Otabek parecía sopesar seriamente su respuesta, haciendo crecer los nervios de Yuuri.

-Perfecto -dijo finalmente y se encogió de hombros- Te vas a poner el casco y a subir, ¿o no? -preguntó tomando el suyo para colocárselo.

-A-Ah, ¡s-si! En seguida -asintió colocándoselo para subir tras él.

-¿Listo para el vandalismo y las pandillas? -preguntó en un tono un tanto divertido- Te va a gustar ser un chico malo por un día -rió encendiendo el motor, haciéndolo rugir.

-¿Eh...?

Y antes de que dijera algo más, Otabek partió.

Yuuri no podría decir a dónde estaban yendo, solo sabía que estaban saliendo de la ciudad y anduvieron en la vía por un buen rato, hasta que pararon junto a otro montón de motos y algunos autos detrás de unos enormes edificios residenciales de aspecto viejo que estaban siendo pintados. Podía ubicar que no estaban muy lejos de la playa.

-¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó sin ver nada muy especial en aquel el lugar, salvo la enorme presencia de vehículos.

-Hacia allá -apuntó a una estructura más pequeña, disimulada y abandonada que, al parecer de Yuuri lucía como la entrada al sistema de metro.

-¿Tomaremos el tren? -ladea bajándose con cuidado.

-No. La idea de una nueva estación de metro fue abandonada en este lugar hace mucho tiempo. El propietario de este complejo -señaló los edificios viejos- compró la construcción y la iba a convertir en un tipo de... acuario subterráneo, guión parque -explicó luego de colocarle un candado a la moto y comenzar a caminar-, pero cuando iba a abrir el lugar el hombre murió y ya nadie se quiso hacer cargo...

-Eso si es mala suerte -murmuró Yuuri.

-Si -asintió-, pasó mucho tiempo y el nieto del sujeto le hizo arreglos hace años y... la convirtió en otra cosa -sonrió.

-¿En qué cosa? -preguntó Yuuri sin ver el potencial oculto de la estructura, pero Otabek no respondió.

De cerca se notaba que el lugar lucía abandonado a propósito, ya que al pasar las cadenas, el cartel de peligro, bajar las (bastante cuidadas) sucias escaleras eléctricas y pasar por la puerta custodiada por dos tipos grandes en traje... el lugar tomaba un aspecto completamente distinto.

Aunque desde que vio a los tipos con traje y la férrea puerta negra desde lejos, Yuuri ya se imaginaba que el lugar no era el abandono que aparentaba.

-Oh, por Dios... -susurró.

El sitio sin duda era enorme. Era como una caverna moderna llena de luces de neón y decoraciones de esta misma naturaleza por todas partes, acompañadas de ocasionales y bien colocadas luces de navidad iluminando rincones oscuros. La paleta de colores del lugar era desde negro a distintos tonos de rojo y colores que hacían una buena combinación con este.

-Sip, eso mismo pensé la primera vez que vine -asintió metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, echando una mirada al escenario donde el dj de turno pinchaba- Primero pensé que Jean me había llevado a un sitio de drogadictos, pero solo resultó ser un club...

-Me gustan los graffitis y el motivo de leones -comentó mientras caminaban cerca de la pista, pues a pesar de la hora, había un grupo considerable de personas que se movían al ritmo de la música- ¡A Yurio ha de encantarle este lugar!

-Lo ama... si sabe que te traje y no le invité, me mata -exhaló una risita- Así que... no lo comentes.

-¡Soy una tumba! -asintió solemne, pues ya conocía el carácter del rubio- ¿Tocas aquí? ¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó justo cuando Otabek abría una puerta azul marino que daba a unas escaleras de caracol con poca iluminación y muchas luces de navidad.

-Ocasionalmente si estoy en la ciudad -asintió cerrando tras de él al pasar- Lion's tiene cuatro pisos. El León Rojo es la pista de baile, el León Amarillo es un restaurante -señaló la puerta amarilla cuando pasaban por su rellano, a la vez que se hacía a un lado para evitar a un grupo de chicos que subían-; el León Verde -dijo abriendo la puerta del correspondiente color en el siguiente rellano- es una zona de juegos. Este y el León Amarillo están usualmente llenos a cualquier hora.

Dentro era el mismo motivo que en el León Rojo, pero mientras en el contrario sobresalían las llamas, el León verde tenía solo su paleta de colores verdes y otros que combinaban bien con este, el negro no sobresalía demasiado y las decoraciones se inclinaban hacia lo natural. Yuuri entendía un poco la mezcla del montón de tecnología que había en el lugar con la temática, después de todo, se había visto Voltron.

-¿Y el León Azul? -preguntó sin poder apartar la mirada de dos chicos que estaban arrasando con las puntuaciones en uno de los stands de Just Dance.

-Te llevaré luego... es con diferencia mi favorito -sonrió un poco.

Yuuri le miró, no sabía si se refería a Lance en si o solo al piso. Entrecerró un poco los ojos e hizo otra pregunta.

-¿Y qué hay del León Negro?

Otabek le devolvió la mirada.

-Entonces captaste la referencia.

-Claro, soy fan -dice con una sonrisa algo divertida.

El kazajo solo pudo exhalar una leve risita y avanzar.

-He hablado con el dueño y también es fan -dijo saludando a un par de personas con la mano desde lejos- Por ser la cabeza del lugar, se considera a sí mismo el León Negro y... así capitanea a Voltron. Pero por tema de derechos, ya sabes, el lugar se llama Lion's y no Voltron o El Castillo de los Leones -resopla divertido.

-Wow... eso es bastante... -alargó Yuuri intentando buscar una palabra.

-¿Obsesivo? ¿Descabellado? -aportó el contrario.

-Si...

-Sí, el tipo está loco, pero es una buena persona y es... inteligente -opinó al pasar una puerta eléctrica que daba a un pasillo laberintico algo más oscuro y frío, lleno de música y ruidos de lo que Yuuri calificó como... ¿balas?- Este sitio es bueno, tiene seguridad, cámaras, atención médica, aire acondicionado y distintas entradas disimuladas en el exterior al igual que las salidas de escape.

-Eso es... bueno -opinó de forma sincera, ya que no sabía que un lugar así pudiese existir; aunque en Japón había varios clubes sorprendentes bajo tierra, Lion's era exagerado y sorprendente.

Otabek iba a decir algo más, pero a la vuelta de la esquina apareció un chico alto de cabello castaño claro, ojos azules y ropa negra abultada de aspecto militar con un pañuelo verde en el brazo que les interrumpió.

-¡Otabek! -exclamó alegre- ¡Otabek Altin, tiempo sin verte! -dijo sorprendido- ¡No sabía que seguían en la ciudad!

-Emil, yo tampoco sabía que estabas aquí -sonrió levemente, saludando con la mano al checo para luego darle un breve abrazo.

-Ah, bueno, ya sabes, estoy de vacaciones y logré traerme a los Crispino y a mi hermano menor -sonrió rascándose la nuca- ¿Cómo están Yuri y JJ? Y... ¿quién es tu amigo? -miró a Yuuri con curiosidad.

-¡Y-Yuuri Katsuki, señor! -se apresuró a hablar.

-¿Señor? -repitió sorprendido. Miró a Otabek y luego a sí mismo- ¡Ah! Lo dices por la ropa -rió y negó al mismo tiempo- No, no, chico, este es el uniforme y protecciones de airsoft -explicó con un tono energético- Me llamo Emil Nekola y durante las vacaciones me dedico a llenar de balas a la gente de otros leones -sonríe con autosuficiencia-, es un placer.

-Oh, eso es... ¿grandioso? -ladeó no muy seguro, pero con una sonrisa- También es un placer y... nunca he probado el airsoft, no me agrada el dolor.

-Con protección adecuada solo te queda un pequeño moretón -bromeó el castaño como si nada, y eso no convenció a Yuuri.

-Es básicamente inofensivo -negó Otabek- Solo se usa protección reglamentaria por si acaso... Espero que no te moleste, pues te traje a jugar.

En definitiva aquello no convencía nada a Yuuri, cuyo yo interior negaba repetidas veces y amenazaba con comenzar a sudar como cerdo en un horno.

-N-No me molesta -dijo a pesar de estar nervioso. Aquello era la oportunidad de probar algo nuevo y no lo iba a dejar pasar, no cuando la presencia segura de Otabek le daba valentía.

Aunque últimamente se sentía más seguro, no era solo por ayuda del moreno, Yuuri sabía que también debía agradecer a Yurio y a JJ.

-Bien, perfecto vamos a cambiarnos -sonrió Otabek- ¿Quienes juegan en este momento?

-Azul, viejo -respondió Emil- Dominación, equipo contra equipo, las simulaciones históricas son en la noche -alarga con emoción.

-Genial -asintió el kazajo- Vamos, Yuuri, hay que prepararnos.

-Sí, prepárense porque les voy a patear el trasero -ríe el checo dispuesto a seguir su camino- Voy a buscar al equipo ¡Los veo adentro, chicos!

-¡Adiós! -sonrió Yuuri viéndole irse- Luce como un buen sujeto.

-Lo es -ladeó Otabek estando de acuerdo- Quizás solo demasiado amigable -Yuuri soltó una risita- Vamos, hay que prepararnos.

Y ambos siguieron por el camino contrario a Emil.

El equipo azul llevaba un uniforme muy parecido al que Yuuri había visto en Emil, pero su pañuelo era evidentemente del color propio.

-Los chalecos y cascos tienen dispositivos electrónicos los cuales al ser impactados por las bbs emiten una señal que indica la eliminación del jugador, llegando a desactivar la marcadora de airsoft -explicó el líder del equipo azul: Michele Crispino, a las diecinueve personas que ya estaban listas y armadas frente a él en el campo.

Y mientras Michele explicaba las reglas, Yuuri no pudo evitar darle un vistazo al campo de juego. Se notaba que habían seguido excavando para que aquel sitio fuera enorme por sí solo, un lugar aparte que formaba parte del piso del León Verde. Pudo identificar más allá una compuerta cerrada que supuso daba al exterior. Gracias a la poca luz del lugar, pudo ver búnkeres, trincheras, muros, contenedores marítimos, restos de vagones y carriles, montículos y alguna que otra torre pequeña puesta estratégicamente.

-... ¿Entendido? -preguntó Michele.

-¡Sí, señor! -exclamaron todos, cosa que hizo salir a Yuuri de sus pensamientos y pegar un saltito.

-Es hora de ganarle a ese fastidioso de Emil -gruñó bajo Michele- ¡Abran la puerta en cinco! -gritó colocándose su casco.

El japonés miró nervioso a su alrededor y se pegó a Otabek.

-O-Ota, y-yo no escuché nada -admitió con vergüenza.

El kazajo le miró y sonrió levemente, aunque Yuuri no lo sabría ya que ambos tenían sus cascos puestos.

-Dos se quedan cuidando la bandera, tu y yo vamos con otro chico avanzando -le explica mientras le guía a la entrada del campo- por el lado derecho. Los verdes tienen su bandera afuera. Solo dispara a todo lo que tenga un pañuelo verde, da puntos. Intentaremos tomar la bandera.

-D-De acuerdo -asintió y en ese momento se alegró de haberse puesto sus lentes de contacto, pero al instante bajó de su nube porque... tenía una mala puntería.

El juego avanzaba de una forma en la que Yuuri no recordaría más de la mitad de lo que sucedió. Solo podía decir con seguridad que en algún punto de la partida, uno de sus compañeros había caído y ahora solo quedaban Otabek y él escondidos muy cerca de la bandera del equipo enemigo.

-Tenemos que esperar una distracción...

Yuuri no sabía nada de estrategias en ese juego, así que solo esperó hasta que el momento se dio y, lo siguiente que pasó fue una mancha muy confusa de acciones en la cual actuó su adrenalina.

No sabía en qué momento. No sabía cómo. Él había terminado tomando la bandera del equipo verde mientras el resto del equipo hacía una distracción y Otabek le cubría la espalda. Y para cuando Yuuri salió del estupor, estaba sin el traje y el resto de sus compañeros le levantaban celebrando la victoria.

Otabek se quedó un poco atrás, observando la escena con cierta pizca de orgullo, si bien Yuuri no tenía una buena puntería, había sido bastante rápido en el momento preciso. Sonrió y avanzó mientras escuchaba a su líder de equipo tras él junto a parte de los verdes.

-¡En tu cara, Emil! ¿Ves, Sara? Eso te pasa por ir en el equipo de un tonto como él -se escuchó decir a Michele desde un lado.

Sara rodó los ojos mientras Emil reía levemente.

-¡Felicidades por ganar, Mickey! -exclamó el checo lanzandose a abrazar al moreno.

-¡AH! ¡Suéltame!

El kazajo prefirió mantenerse al margen e ir a buscar a Yuuri, quien había sido llevado hasta la puerta eléctrica del campo.

-¡Otabek! -exclamó al verle, mientras sus ojos brillaban con emoción- ¡Mira! Me dejaron quedarme con la bandera, dicen que es como una especie de premio cuando un nuevo hace una jugada importante, también porque nuestro grupo hizo bastantes puntos -sonrió mirando la bandera- Aunque... tu hiciste la mayoría -murmuró ofreciéndosela- Es justo que la tengas.

Otabek negó.

-No, tu tomaste la bandera -se encogió de hombros tranquilo.

-Pero tu ofreciste tu "vida" por mí -replicó recordando fugazmente cómo le hizo de escudo en varios momentos durante la partida.

Otabek entrecerró los ojos un momento, luciendo pensativo mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Es normal, esas balas no hacen daño -terminó por decir levantando una ceja.

-Te haría daño si te dan en un ojo... -murmuró Yuuri-, pero sabes a qué me refiero.

-Si... probablemente sin el equipo harían un daño considerable -alargó pensativo, pero le restó importancia pasando un brazo por sus hombros- Vamos a celebrar al León Azul.

Yuuri no pudo evitar olvidar el tema y sonrojarse un poco, empezaba a sentirse sudar debajo de la ropa a pesar del cómodo frío del lugar.

-B-Bueno.

Terminaron bajando al último piso y el japonés no se hacía una idea de qué habría en el nivel dedicado al León Azul, pero en cuanto Otabek abrió la puerta y dejó ver un lugar lleno de azul, arena y sonido de olas, simplemente perdió el aliento. No había tanta pintura ni decoración como en los otros Leones, ya que todo el color lo daban las peceras dispuestas por todas las paredes rocosas del cavernoso lugar con una gran variedad de plantas y vida marina dentro de estas. Las luces de neón azul en el tope de las peceras daban al lugar una apariencia casi irreal, una experiencia mágica. Se sentía como si estuvieras bajo el mar conviviendo con los peces que nadaban tranquilamente, ajenos a cualquier cosa que no fuera su vida.

Fuera de la sensación mágica que se sentía allí. El dueño también había pensado en sus ingresos al hacer ese lugar. Apartando las peceras recicladas del proyecto de su abuelo, habían pequeñas tiendas de estilo marino que vendían bebidas, aperitivos, otras alquilaban tiendas de campaña y tablas de surf, entre varias cosas más.

-Wow...

-Sí, wow -asintió Otabek admirando el paisaje- Esto salía al mar, por eso cancelaron la construcción del metro, no se dieron cuenta de ello hasta después. Es como un pedacito de playa olvidada que tiene salidas escondidas a las otras dos más cercanas -murmuró a medida que avanzaban. Más adelante se veía al grupo de chicos con los que hicieron equipo- Me gusta mucho este lugar... la marea no es muy alta, solo se escucha el sonido de las olas y de las personas hablar.

Avanzaron en silencio hasta salir de la caverna y ver como el sol bajaba lentamente, dando un lindo atardecer sobre el mar. Yuuri se dio cuenta de que... el tiempo se le había ido volando allí dentro.

Ambos caminaron por la blanca arena de la playa, disfrutando en silencio del espectáculo de colores que ofrecía el anochecer sobre el cielo y sobre la tierra, ya que todo el lugar estaba siendo bañado por el momento de luz purpurina con toques de azul, naranja y el amarillo del sol a medida que caía.

Yuuri suspiró.

-Gracias por traerme aquí, es... la mejor cita que he tenido -murmuró en cuanto se detuvieron a tomar un descanso sobre una roca.

Otabek asintió tomando asiento.

-No es nada -suspiró estirando las piernas, no le importaba demasiado llenarse de arena- ¿Te gustó tu día de vandalismo? -preguntó un tanto divertido, recordando cuando le fue a buscar.

Yuuri se sonrojó.

-Si... lo siento.

El moreno negó y rió levemente.

-No lo hagas, solo te tomaba el pelo.

-Uh... -suspiró Yuuri relajándose un poco.

Hablaron sobre todo y sobre nada, desde lo linda que era la vista y lo mal que sabía el jugo de uva, hasta la posible existencia de sirenas bajo aquel mar o de aliens más allá del cielo sobre ellos. La conversación fue agradable y poco a poco el uno conocía un poco más del otro gracias a los pequeños detalles. Yuuri quizás por su capacidad de empalizar con otras personas; Otabek por todo lo que ya había escuchado del asiático gracias a sus dos mejores amigos. Hablaron hasta mucho después de que las estrellas hubieran tomado el completo control del cielo, entonces, ambos se sumieron en un cómodo silencio.

-¿Recuerdas que te iba a decir lo que significaba el nombre de mi moto, no? -murmuró mirando una estrella titilar en la lejanía, y Yuuri le prestó atención- No es la gran cosa... solo le puse así porque significa "guerrera" en kazajo, lleva mucho tiempo conmigo y ha aguantado demasiado -dijo sin darle demasiada importancia.

-Vaya... es... lindo -murmuró Yuuri con una leve sonrisa, encogiéndose un poco en su lugar a causa del frío.

Otabek suspiró.

-Ya debería llevarte a casa. Fue un buen día, ¿no? -preguntó moviendo sus pies.

El japonés asintió. No podía negar que Otabek era... un caballero, uno guapo. Sentía la necesidad de hacer algo para acabar aún mejor aquella cita.

-Eh... ¿Otabek? -le llamó un poco avergonzado, armándose de todo el valor que pudo.

-¿Uhm? -ladeó para verle, pero se sorprendió gratamente cuando los labios del japonés chocaron con su mejilla.

-G-Gracias de nuevo -tartamudeó el chico levantándose con rapidez luego de aquel tímido beso- V-Voy a entrar a comprar algo, te veo allí... -y rápidamente corrió de vuelta a la cueva del León Azul.

El kazajo solo atinó a ver como Yuuri regresaba a la cueva, entendiendo que quizás quisiera estar solo para procesar lo que acababa de hacer, pues aunque a simple vista no fuera la cosa para alguien más... para ellos de cierta forma lo era.

Otabek tocó su mejilla sonrojándose un poco. Solo podía pensar que estaba en problemas, pues debía admitir sinceramente que, quizás Yuuri Katsuki si le gustaba un poco.


	12. Crack

Finalmente las clases habían comenzado... y lo importante de esto es que Yuuri había alcanzado a pagar el semestre completo, había ahorrado para la graduación y... para poder mantenerse un tiempo más, pero de todas formas ahora podría buscar un trabajo un poco más normal para seguir teniendo dinero. Pero aquello le tenía un poco en duda... si ya no trabajaba en Sugar, los chicos que había conocido ya no tendrían razones para pasar el rato con él.

-Uh... -se removió en el sillón, aquel pensamiento y el tener que repasar para la clase no le dejaban tranquilo.

Viktor no dejaría de contactar con él porque eran amigos y tenían ya esa clase de relación, pero Jean, Yuri y Otabek... Yuuri no podía negar que le cayeran bien y que fueran endemoniadamente guapos, pero ahora que ya había cumplido su meta... ¿qué va a pasar?

Y el problema no es ya no trabajar de... "chico de compañía", si no la reciente distancia que se cernía sobre ellos ya que, eventualmente, tuvieron que retomar el tour de JJ. Hace días que los chicos habían partido y Yuuri no podía negar que se sentía algo solo, por más que el trío le siguiera en todas sus redes sociales y mantuvieran algo un poco más que un justo contacto con él, lo cual entendía ya que era evidente que estarían ocupados y con con la vuelta a clases él también lo estaba, y no usaba tan seguido las redes sociales como Phichit.

La situación solo era la vuelta a la realidad para el japonés. Una realidad tranquila donde el famoso y guapo cantante Jean Jacques Leroy no le enviaba flores, besaba su mano, le metía en problemas y le llama "mi príncipe" (luego de insistirle en que parara con lo de princesa); donde el hermoso y arisco bailarín ruso Yuri Plisetsky no tomaba su mano, peleaba con él por cosas tontas y le diría Cerdo de una forma que solo Yuuri sabía que usaba para ocultar lo avergonzado que en realidad estaría, y una realidad donde el talentoso, galante y guapo DJ Otabek no le miraría con aquellos ojos profundos y quedaban para escuchar música en algún lugar tranquilo. Si, sin duda una realidad tranquila donde Yuuri ya no debe preocuparse por morir deshidratado por el sudor, ya que sus causantes se encuentran lejos.

Muy lejos.

Y probablemente no regresen. Probablemente, con el tiempo, solo olviden a un chico normal, con algo de sobre peso y no importante como él.

-Seung... hay un muerto en mi sillón -habló Phichit a su chico por el celular- Si, es Yuuri... ¿debería picarlo con un palo?

El japonés solo escuchaba sin hacer algo, captando la aparente negativa del coreano al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Pero si no lo pico con un palo cómo se si está vivo o no?... Si, ya sé que no es ortodoxo, pero... -suspiró acercándose a Yuuri para inclinarse junto a su cabeza. Tomó uno de sus párpados y lo levantó- ¿Estas vivo? -preguntó obteniendo un quejido de Yuuri.

-... Si -terminó por decir, ya que Phichit bajaba y subía su pobre parpado.

-¿Seguro?

-Si... -gimió de nuevo.

El moreno no pareció muy convencido.

-Uhm... no lo sé, Rick, parece falso -sonrió sosteniendo mejor el celular entre la mejilla y el hombro- Seung, te llamaré luego, Yuuri necesita terapia del mejor amigo... Sí, yo le digo. Adiós, guapo -dijo y finalmente cortó la llama- Listo, Seung te manda saludos y ahora soy totalmente tuyo -le picó la mejilla- ¿Es la segunda semana y ya sientes ganas de tomar cloro o es otra cosa? Porque a mí me vendría bien tomar cloro -sonrió, pues a pesar de apenas ir comenzando el semestre, ya todo era muy duro... normal si ya es el final.

Yuuri golpeó sin fuerzas su mano y negó levemente.

-No... Bueno, sí, pero no... No es eso lo que específicamente me tiene así -suelta una risita, acomodándose para que Phichit pudiera tomar asiento.

-Entonces -alarga sentándose junto a él-, ¿qué es? -preguntó con auténtica curiosidad, a pesar de que se hacía una idea.

Yuuri suspiró.

-No es nada... Solo... me siento un poco raro, ¿se podría decir que decaído? -ladea volviendo a cerrar los ojos- Pero no es el por qué -en realidad si lo sabía, pero temía admitirlo en voz alta.

-Uhm... -alargó fingiendo estar pensativo- A ver, las cosas como son, a mí me parece que tienes un caso común de corazónrotitis -bromea para tranquilizarle un poco, picándole las costillas- Aunque en verdad existe el síndrome del corazón roto, pero... creo que no aplica.

El japonés no pudo más que soltar algunas risitas a causa de las cosquillas, entrecerrando los ojos tratando enfocando a Phichit, pues no tenía puesto los lentes.

-Estás loco -negó sentándose de a poco- ¿Por qué tendría yo el corazón roto? -bufó un poco.

-Uhm...

-No es como que me afecte que se hayan ido -murmuró tomando un cojín para abrazarlo- y tema que se olviden de mí... No, en definitiva no temo eso -a medida que hablaba, se iba ocultando más en el cojín, reteniendo su voz- Me alegra por fin estar tranquilo y parar de tener los electrolitos bajos de tanto sudar -dijo con voz neutra, tratando de sonar seguro.

-Bueno, eso es bueno -asintió Phichit no creyéndole nada, pero siguiéndole el juego de todas formas para ver hasta donde llegaba y poder atajarlo si en verdad quería caer.

-Sí. No los extraño para nada...

El moreno asintió.

-Sí, se nota -dijo con cierta pizca de sarcasmo que el contrario no captó.

-¡Sí! Me propondré a olvidarlos... Después de todo es lo que ellos harán -suspiró decidido.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que lo harán?... ¿Y también cómo se olvida a hombres así? -soltó pensativo, tomándose el mentón con una mano- Compartí una foto de ellos y puse que me calientan más que sol de verano... Hasta Seung le dio favorito -le miró fijamente- ¡Seung! -remarcó para que viera lo imposible que era que eso haya ocurrido. Phichit No podía negar que los chicos fueran buenos prospectos. Aunque su coreano lo era aún más.

Yuuri pareció pensarlo un poco.

-Bueno, la distancia hará su trabajo -respondió moviendo la mano, restándole importancia al tema- y yo haré el mío evitando las redes sociales -dijo pensativo y Phichit pareció sufrir un ataque al escucharlo.

-¿Cómo dices que dijiste? -exclamó- ¿Aún más?

-Es lo que funciona...

-¡Eso es muy extremista! -insistió- ¡Ya no verás los tremendos momazos en los que te etiqueto!

El nipón soltó una risita y negó.

-No puedo comerme la cabeza con ello o me pasará lo mismo que con Vicchan y bajaré el promedio -dijo en tono serio, recordando lo mal que estaba antes de que empezara toda esa locura- Así que... Deberíamos comenzar a estudiar -suspiró apartando el cojín para levantarse. Había recordado que tenía que repasar.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? Espera, ¿ahora? -parpadeó ante el repentino cambio. Quizás su amigo ya estaba en la última fase del corazón roto y no se había dado cuenta... aunque no le parecía tan descabellado, el japonés había cambiado un poco desde que comenzó a salir con aquellos chicos guapos.

Siguió con la mirada a Yuuri mientras este tiraba de uno de los gordos libros de veterinaria que se encontraba apretado entre otro montón de libros en un estante.

-Sí, ¡hablo en serio! -jadeó dando un último tirón antes de perder el equilibrio y caer de culo con el libro entre sus manos- ¡Ay! -exclamó adolorido.

El tailandés no pudo evitar una sonrisita divertida. A pesar de haber cambiado, seguía siendo su Yuuri Katsuki

-¿Estas bien? -se levantó para ayudarle.

-Ya no siento dolor -alargó Yuuri tocándose el pecho antes de aceptar la ayuda para levantarse, haciéndole sacar una risita al contrario.

-Bueno, si puedes citar memes, no me voy a preocupar -sonríe-, pero no quiero estudiar -alarga con pereza- ¡Dross subió vídeo y planeaba verlo! -alargó de nuevo, mientras Yuuri dejaba el libro en sus manos y sacaba sus guías de estudio.

-¡Puedes verlo luego! ¡Tenemos que tener las mejores notas de toda la vida! -exclamó con ímpetu.

Y Phichit ya no tuvo más opción que dejarse llevar ante la energía y decisión de su amigo.

-Está bien, está bien... ¿Al menos puedo dejarlo de fondo un ratito?

-¡Nop!

-¡Aww! -alargó arrastrando los pies, siguiendo a su amigo.

* * *

Los días fueron pasaron a un ritmo tranquilo (o lo suficiente para una ciudad tan grande) que Yuuri sentía que podía acostumbrarse.

Había cumplido con su meta de dejar de lado las redes sociales por un tiempo, ayudado por la reciente perdida de su celular, quien había muerto accidentalmente a manos o... ruedas, del auto de Seung. Y aún le dolía recordarlo...

_Flash Back._

-Ay, no... -murmuró Yuuri al no notar el celular en su bolsillo, donde según él lo había dejado segundos antes de bajar.

El lastimero y fuerte "_crack_" que escuchó lo hizo detenerse en seco de su intención de voltearse y llamar la atención de su amigo para que pararan y pudiera revisar los asientos, pues junto a aquel terrible sonido, el auto se había detenido y Phichit bajado la ventanilla.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¡Vicchan! -exclamó arrodillándose a recoger los tristes restos de lo que fue su teléfono.

-¿Eh? -parpadeó preocupado el tailandés sin entender, abriendo con cuidado la puerta.

El japonés se preocupó, era el único lugar donde tenía la mayoría de fotos de su querida mascota. Buscó entre los trozos la tarjeta de memoria y afortunadamente estaba bien, todo lo contrario a su tarjeta SIM.

-Oh, Dios, Yuuri, ¿cómo pasó? ¿No sentiste que se calló? -preguntó preocupado, observando el destrozado aparado- Oh, lamento si fue estúpida la pregunta -reaccionó dándose un golpe en la frente. Evidentemente que el nipón o se había dado cuenta, o lo había hecho muy tarde.

-No -suspiró- Yo... se me debe de haber resbalado -dijo dando una leve sonrisa, intentando tranquilizar la situación- Está bien, no fue estúpido... ¡La memoria está bien! -dijo con alivio.

Seung, quien se había bajado a ver qué sucedía, habló:

-¿Tienes un respaldo de los números en tu correo o en la memoria?

-N-No los más recientes -confesó apenado, guardando con cuidado la pequeña tarjeta en un pequeño bolsillo que tenía su sweater- Ahora deberé comprar otro -suspiró con los restos de su celular en la otra mano.

-Bueno, no te preocupes demasiado por eso -sonrió Phichit colocando una mano en su hombro- Te daré uno de mis celulares de repuesto.

-N-No es necesario, Phichit... -murmuró apenado.

-¡Si es necesario! -rió Phichit abrazándole por los hombros, dándole palmaditas- No te preocupes por eso, Yuu, ahora ve a trabajar -le animó- Cuando estemos en casa te lo daré.

-Gracias, Phichit -sonrió dándole un abrazo, pues un celular era un gasto que no tenía previsto y no quería hacer, pero era necesario para comunicarse con su familia en cualquier momento.

-Sí, lo sé, yo también me quiero -jugó revolviendo su cabello de forma amistosa.

-Bueno, ¡ya me voy!

La pareja se despidió una vez más del japonés antes de entrar en el auto.

_Fin del Flash Back._

Yuuri miró agradecido el aparato que Phichit le había dado, era una serie anterior de iPhone, más de lo que Yuuri necesitaba, pero así era el moreno, cambiando de teléfono cada que salía uno con mejor cámara. Había decidido no tocar en absoluto las redes sociales y en cambio bajar algunos juegos con los cuales matar el tiempo libre en el trabajo a medio tiempo que había conseguido como vendedor en una tienda de mascotas. Era lo más cerca que podía estar de un consultorio veterinario fuera de sus horarios de pasante, pues aún no se había graduado.

-Ug, volví a perder -murmuró decepcionado por el pésimo ataque que había hecho en el Clash of Clans, sin duda su clan se lo reprocharía más tarde, pues estos esperaban que solo por ser asiático sería bueno en todos los juegos. Lo que secretamente era, pero no por ser japonés. Era un humano y podía equivocarse.

La campanita de la tienda sonó y Yuuri dejó el teléfono a un lado para salir al recibidor.

-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayud...? ¿Viktor? ¿Qué haces aquí? -paró al ver al despampanante ruso sacarse los lentes oscuros y mirar con curiosidad la tienda.

Los ojos azules repasaron la tienda y a penas dio con lo que estaba buscando, aquellas gemas azules brillaron y su sonrisa en forma de corazón hizo acto de presencia.

-¡Yuuri! -exclamó feliz, acercándose junto a su caniche al mostrador- ¡Te había estado buscando! ¿Por qué ignoras mis mensajes? -preguntó con un puchero- ¿A caso ya no somos...? ¿amigos?

-Perdí mi celular -explicó simplemente- Pero eso no me dice qué haces aquí, ni cómo has dado conmigo -preguntó tranquilo, más curioso que nada.

Viktor solo mantuvo su sonrisa.

-Ah, ya sabes, sigo a tu amigo Phichit y le pregunté -le restó importancia con un movimiento de mano- Además, me pareció apropiado venir, Makkachin necesita dulces y juguetes nuevos -dijo justo cuando el caniche se alzaba en sus dos patas traseras para apoyar las delanteras en el mostrador.

Yuuri miró con nostalgia al pequeño peludo y acarició su cabeza.

-¿Qué tipo de juguetes buscas?

-Le gustan los que chillan -dijo presionando una pelota imaginaria- Y no lo sé, algunos galletas y un... ¿hueso? ¡Oh, esa pelotita de cerdito también!

Solo exhaló una risa y procedió a cumplir sin problemas los caros caprichos del hombre. _Solo lo mejor de lo mejor, el mundo es dinero y se consume en dinero, ya deberías aprenderlo, dinero_, se dijo mientras le cobraba; aunque si él tuviera mascota, también compraría lo mejor de lo mejor.

-Aquí tienes -dijo al terminar de meter todo en una bolsa.

-Gracias -respondió el ruso con su sonrisa de corazón sin moverse.

El azabache se sintió sudar un poco.

-Eh, uh... yo... ¿olvidé algo? -preguntó bajo, acomodándose los lentes nerviosamente.

-Si -canturreó sacando su teléfono- Darme tu nuevo número, Yuuri bonito -rió leve, desbloqueándolo con un movimiento.

-Oh, uh, sí, claro. Lo siento, lo olvidé -asintió tomando el celular para guardar su nuevo número- Aquí esta -se lo pasó al acabar.

-Excelente. Te escribiré después para ver si estas libre y quedar para tomar algo, ¿sí? Hace rato no salimos -suspira con un puchero, colocando un dedo en sus labios de forma infantil.

Yuuri solo soltó una alegre sonrisa y acarició a Makkachin, quien trataba de olfatear con curiosidad la bolsa.

-Está bien.

-¡Amazing! Perfecto, no te quito más tiempo -le guiñó un ojo y tomó la bolsa- Hasta luego, Yuuri -canturreó moviendo su mano a forma de despedida.

-Hasta luego, Viktor. ¡Adiós, Makkachin! -exclamó apoyándose un poco en la vitrina para ver mejor al caniche.

Viktor salió de la tienda y se colocó sus lentes de sol con una sonrisa satisfecha. Había cumplido su misión.

-Oh, hoy también está el chico atractivo y gentil -escuchó que decía una chica a su amiga, mirando por un lado del vidrio de la puerta al japonés.

-Sí, es tan -alargó más de lo necesario- lindo -le respondió la otra- ¿Crees que diga que sí si le invito a una cita? -preguntó y Viktor pensó que no eran nada discretas- ¡Está mirando hacia acá! -exclamó antes de estallar en risitas nerviosas.

-¡Sh! ¡Calla! ¡No eres nada discreta! Vamos, ¡entremos antes de que pasemos más pena! -murmuró mirando con cuidado al ruso, quien hizo como si revisara algo en su celular y no les prestara atención- Él también es muy guapo, ¿hay convención de chicos lindos en la ciudad y no me enteré? -preguntó haciendo estallar en risitas tontas a su amiga- ¡Vamos!

-Disculpe, señor -trató de decir la otra al llegar a su lado, pues estaba obstruyendo la entrada a la tienda.

-Oh, lo siento. Adelante -sonrió haciéndose a un lado, sacándole más sonrisas tontas, esta vez a ambas- Hasta luego -se despidió avanzando por fin- Ahh, Yuuri es muy popular -suspiró buscando el número de cierto rubio amargado- A Yura le va a encantar -ronroneó apretando el botón de llamada.

Porque si, Yuri había llamado a Viktor para exigirle que buscara al azabache ya que estaba de vuelta en la ciudad. ¿Y cómo decir que no si uno, a él también le preocupaba la repentina desaparición del japonés? y dos... Yuri y Jean son un verdadero dolor de culo cuando quieren y no podía cortar contacto con ellos porque eran buenos clientes frecuenres.

-¿Lo encontraste, viejo? -escuchó la voz en ruso del rubio. No había tardado ni tres tonos en contestar.

-¡Yuuri, no hables en ruso que no te entiendo! -se quejó la voz de Jean a lo lejos.

-Buenos días para ti también, Yuri -alargó amable, aunque lo hacía para molestar- Me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar.

-¡No me vengas con esas mierdas! ¡Responde!

Viktor sonrió. Quizás sí estuvo bien dejar a su flechazo a primera vista a ese trío, lo cuidarían bien.

-Sí, lo encontré.

-¡Perfecto! ¡AH! Jean, aléjate, ¡pedazo de...!

Se alejó el celular del oído para evitar que los gritos de la otra línea le dejaran sordo.

_Sí, no hubiera podido competir con tales dolores de trasero_, pensó feliz y con algo de empatía por lo que le esperaba al lindo japonés.


	13. Un final como de película I

Una semana ha pasado desde que la noticia de que Yuuri les evitaba se había hecho presente y Otabek era quien más notaba los efectos. Yuri y Jean casi no habían peleado en esos días, lo cual era bastante raro. El ruso se la pasaba horas extras practicando y creando coreografías hasta terminar agotado muy tarde en la noche, para luego pasar una hora en el celular y solo irse a dormir. El canadiense por su lado se la había pasado encerrado en su habitación con su guitarra.

Y aunque la tranquilidad era buena, Otabek no soportaba que sus amigos estuvieran de esa forma. No era que a él no le afectara, simplemente entendía la decisión de Yuuri... más o menos. Podía imaginarse las distintas razones por las cuales el japonés había elegido distanciarse, pero no compartía la decisión de que se alejara pudiendo hablar y encontrarle solución a cualquiera que fuese el problema.

-Uh, no suena bien -se dijo rehaciendo una tonada que estaba practicando desde hace dos días.

Su forma de enfrentar la situación era muy parecida a la de JJ, componía y se quedaba tocando un rato mientras pensaba en cómo solucionar el problema. Se imaginaba distintos escenarios donde solo escribía a Yuuri y charlaban de lo que les molestaba, o donde solo regresaba a la ciudad y volvían a tener ese lindo contacto que venían trayendo desde hace semanas; pero no... Ahora solo tenía los informes diarios de Viktor acerca de cómo estaba el japonés.

Dos toques en su puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante -alargó dejando de intentarlo con el teclado, volviéndose justo para ver entrar a Jean y a Yuri en su habitación- ¿Pasa algo? -levantó una ceja,

-Si -dijo seriamente Yuri- No podemos seguir así, debemos recuperar al Cerdo.

-Yurio tiene razón -asintió JJ- ¡No podemos dejar que termine así! ¡Nuestro príncipe debe escoger a uno de nosotros! -dijo con la misma energía de siempre.

El ruso hizo una mueca de asco al escuchar la palabra "príncipe" y se ahorró sus comentarios solo porque de momento estaban del mismo lado y, debían hacer al Cerdo volver.

-No me digas Yurio -fue todo lo que refunfuñó.

-Ah, sí, lo siento, Yurio -dijo de forma distraída haciéndole poner mala cara.

Otabek solo se cruzó de brazos y se recargó más en su asiento.

-No podemos hacer eso. ¿Han pensando en que quizás sea una de las razones por la que nos evita? Que... no lo sé, no ha pensando en que resultaría de este modo y... -alarga buscando las palabras, encogiéndose de hombros lentamente- que quizás no pueda o no quiera escoger para evitar un problema entre los tres.

Yuri y Jean se miraron entre sí en un pequeño momento de reconocimiento.

-Pues que no escoja -dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué? -ladeó Otabek inexpresivo, esa sí que no la vio venir.

-Sí, quiero decir -fue el rubio quien habló primero-, a mi no me importa, llevo casi toda mi vida compartiendo con ustedes -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando a Otabek-, quiera o no -bufó con molestia ya hacia JJ, quien no captó el desagrado en su voz.

-Sí, ¡Yurio tiene razón! Somos los mejores amigos -asiente Jean de forma demasiado infantil- Como los tres mosqueteros y obviamente yo soy el líder -dijo con un movimiento de manos- Nuestro príncipe no tendría que escoger -se encoge de hombros.

-¡Que no me digas Yurio, maldita sea! -exclamó el menor.

El kazajo solo les miró comenzar a pelear y por un momento recordó aquellos días cuando iban juntos a clases de ballet, a la pista de patinaje, campamentos y luego ya de grandes, a la misma escuela secundaria. Y aunque tomaron el mismo rumbo de la música gracias a JJ, aun así los tres sacaban adelante carreras universitarias distintas en sus periodos de descanso.

-¡Cállate, viejo lesbiano! -terminó por gritarle Yuri a Jean, haciendo que Otabek regresara a la realidad.

JJ jadeó ofendido.

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarle así a tu Rey? -dijo con un mano en el pecho.

Y antes de que aquello continuara, Otabek se levantó.

-Bueno, ya, ¿van a parar de pelear o no? -ladeó cruzándose de brazos seriamente.

-Hmp -bufó Yuri-, está bien...

-Puedo perdonar su ofensa a mi persona -asintió JJ tranquilamente.

-Pidi pirdinir si ifinsi i mi pirsini -le remedó el rubio por debajo mientras Otabek tomaba la palabra.

-Bien -suspiró- No creo que esa tampoco sea una buena opción. Quiero decir... no es algo... ¿raro? Que nosotros tengamos mente abierta no quiere decir que Yuuri esté de acuerdo con algo así -terminó intentando hacerlos entrar en razón.

Y los otros dos se volvieron a mirar antes de mirar de nuevo a su amigo.

-Bueno... tiene razón, no sabemos si nuestro príncipe Cerdito está dispuesto a tener un harem -objetó el canadiense demasiado serio para Otabek- Hay que preguntárselo.

-Y si no... Debe escoger, ¡no nos puede dejar así! -negó Yuri.

-Si puede y lo está haciendo -ladeó el kazajo.

-Ug, Otabek, es un Cerdo tonto, no sabe lo que quiere -niega restándole importancia- y lo sabes.

-Sí, pero...

-No hay nada que perder -asiente Jean- En el peor de los casos... seguiríamos siendo amigos -dijo pensativo y Yuri se le quedó mirando.

-Wow, creo que hemos dañado el cerebro de JJ -dijo impasible.

Otabek asintió de acuerdo.

-No estoy... -comenzó JJ, pero el kazajo le cortó.

-¿Entonces cual es su idea? -preguntó omitiendo al mayor, tomando la llave de la habitación para salir a tomar aire y poder pensar mejor.

-Eh, oigan... -murmuró Jean mientras los otros dos iban a la puerta.

-Bueno, evidentemente debe ser pronto y pienso que podríamos... -siguió Yuri, ignorándole sin problemas mientras seguía a Beka.

-¡Hey! -reclamó el canadiense justo cuando cerraban la puerta- ¡Son unos groseros! ¡Espérenme!

* * *

-¿Me oyes? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Me sientes? -cantó bajito Phichit en su oído mientras la ceremonia se desarrollaba frente a ellos- Tikiti, tikiti, tiki tikita -murmuró moviéndose en su asiento como si bailara en serio.

Yuuri se pasó una mano por la cara para evitar reír mientras el rector decía unas palabras.

-Phichit, por favor, basta o me reiré fuerte -pidió tapándose la boca, intentando mantener una cara seria.

-Tiki tiki tin tin tin, taka taka tan tan tan -siguió canturreando el moreno, aun meneándose un poco hasta que paró y exhaló una risita- Ya, está bien, te dejo en paz... Es que estoy nervioso, ¿te imaginas que me caiga al subir al escenario? -murmuró a la vez que llamaban a la primera persona para que subiera- No podría subir eso a Instagram -se lamentó, observando de reojo como a unos asientos más atrás Seung sacaba el celular para grabar- O bueno, si podría... sería divertido, pero no sé si mucho para mi orgullo por un par de minutos.

Yuuri suelta una risita y aplaude con el resto.

-Caerías con estilo, pero creo que hay más probabilidades de que yo me caiga y termine rodando por todo internet al tenerte a ti como amigo -murmuró mirando cómo junto a Seung, su madre también se preparaba- y a mamá grabando... -terminó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Estaba contento con que su madre había podido asistir a la ceremonia y se pudiera quedar un par de días más antes de que ambos regresaran a Japón. Le emocionaba el regresar a casas y pensaba en lo delicioso de volver a comer el katsudon de su mamá, en lo agradable de tomar un baño en las aguas termales, en ver a sus amigos y en por fin abrir su propio consultorio veterinario. Pero mientras veía a sus compañeros pasar a recibir su diploma, no pudo evitar pensar en que también le deprimía un poco el no haber visto a Yuri, Otabek y a Jean en todos esos meses.

-¡Chulanont, Phichit! -fue llamado y Yuuri salió de sus pensamientos solo para ir aplaudir a su amigo.

No podía darse el lujo de pensar en ellos... aunque básicamente gracias a ellos, a Viktor y en gran medida a Phichit por recomendarle Sugar, había obtenido el dinero para pagar el semestre y ahora estar allí graduándose. Observó a su sonriente amigo en su traje posar para la foto y sonreír ampliamente haciéndole soltar una sonrisita.

Más pronto que tarde se levantó del asiento y fue a hacer la pequeña fila a un lado para ser llamado y al fin recibir aquel título por el cual tanto había luchado.

-¡Katsuki, Yuuri!

Al avanzar podía escuchar a su madre y a Phichit entre la multitud además de los aplausos de todo el auditorio. Yuuri podía notar el peso de la medalla en su cuello, el sudor y temblor de sus manos al tomar aquel pergamino, y el calor en sus mejillas al momento de la foto. Al bajar del escenario, podía sentir un peso menos y el orgullo propio llenar su pecho junto a la tranquilidad de al fin haber terminado.

-¡Bien! -dijo Phichit cuando minutos después todo acabó y recuperaba su birrete del suelo- Es hora de ir a cenar algo y prepararnos para la fiesta -sonrió dándole un suave codazo.

-Ah, mi parte favorita es comer -alargó Yuuri con ganas de ello, moviéndose entre la multitud en busca de su madre y de Seung, a quienes no tardó en encontrar cuando la rechoncha mujer le había atrapado en sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Yuuri!

-¡Mamá! -exclamó felizmente correspondiendo el abrazo al instante.

-¡Oh, Yuuri, cariño, estuviste muy atractivo allí arriba! -dijo en japonés y con emoción pasando a tomar sus mejillas- Estoy tan orgullosa, hijo, tu padre también lo está -aseguró con una cálida sonrisa, peinando un mechón azabache del contrario.

Yuuri le devolvió la sonrisa y colocó su birrete en la cabeza de la mujer.

-Es todo gracias a ustedes -aseguró volviendo a abrazarle.

Madre e hijo se separaron al sentir un flash y miraron hacia Phichit y Seung.

-Oh, no, no se detengan por mi -se apresuró a negar Phichit, enternecido por la escena- Debía tener una foto de esto -movió su celular.

-Oh, Phichit -alargó la mujer yendo a abrazarle también- Felicidades también para ti, también estoy orgullosa y seguro que tu familia también está lo está -dijo de forma maternal en inglés, ya que su familia no había podido ir.

-Lo están, señora Katsuki. Gracias -asintió correspondiendo el abrazo sin problemas- Por cierto, tiene un buen inglés -añadió sorprendido, en el pasado vía video llamada a la mujer le costaba un poco comunicarse por no dominar el idioma-, ¡incluso mejor que yo en mi segundo año aquí!

La mujer se sonrojó con una sonrisita mientras le restaba importancia al asunto moviendo una mano.

-Bueno, es que he estado practicando y estudiando un poco en mis ratos libres para venir aquí -admitió comenzando a avanzar con la multitud a la salida- Y ha sido bastante útil, tanto para el taxi como para comprar algunas cosas sin ayuda de mi lindo Yuuri.

-Estoy orgulloso, mamá -asintió el japonés con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién dice que loro viejo no aprende a hablar? No había tenido verdaderamente una razón pues no van muchos extranjeros al onsen -comentó tranquilamente- ¿No se tomarán fotos con sus compañeros? -observó al estar fuera y notar que la mayoría tomaba algunas fotos.

-No lo menciones, Phichit tomó un montón antes de que llegaras y antes de entrar... -alargó Yuuri.

-¡Nunca son suficientes fotos! -se quejó mientras iba tomado del brazo del coreano- ¿Verdad, Seung?

-Ya han sido suficientes fotos -suspiró Seung con cierto cansancio, abrazándole por la cintura con un brazo para evitar las tentaciones del muchacho.

El moreno solo hizo un puchero y abrió la boca para replicar.

-Bueno, ya que todos estamos de acuerdo en que fueron suficientes fotos -le cortó Yuuri-, vamos a comer -dio un aplauso, animado por comer algo delicioso.

Y aunque habían sido suficientes fotos, no lo fueron durante la cena, más eso no evitó el que pudieran charlar amenamente los cuatro sobre lo que ahora vendría. Seung aun tenía un semestre más aparte del que estaba cursando por lo que Phichit y él alquilarían una habitación y vivirían juntos durante esa temporada, así el moreno aprovecharía de tener más experiencia en la clínica en la que trabajaba.

-Bueno, eso me parece una buena oportunidad para ambos, los felicito -asintió el nipón de veras feliz por ambos.

-Lo sé, pero eso no evitara el que te extrañaré aquí... -dijo Phichit en tono sentimental- Somos como hermanos -suspira tomando su mano sobre la mesa- Somos muy parecidos, ¿verdad, Señora Katsuki? -le miró ya con más emoción, acercándose mas al nipón para que pudiera apreciar mas sus "parecidos".

-Como dos gotas de agua -respondió la mujer un tanto divertida, bebiendo un poco de su limonada.

-Yo también te extrañaré, Phichit -asintió igual Yuuri con una enorme sonrisa- Siempre podemos visitarnos, tienes una habitación asegurada en Yu-topia Katsuki -aseguró.

-Sí, pero no sería lo mismo... -dijo y su sonrisa decayó un poco, pero de inmediato se recompuso, mas aun así Seung y Yuuri se habían dado cuenta- Aun así, aceptaré esa habitación en Yu-topia.

El tailandés cambió a un tema más animado de inmediato y los dos chicos dejaron pasar ese momento. Seung ya conocía lo que Phichit tenía en mente y si necesitaba hablar él estaría allí, por otro lado Yuuri esperaba poder hablar con su amigo más tarde, y el momento se dio al acabar la cena.

-¿Todo está bien? -preguntó con cuidado al estar ambos lavándose las manos solos en el baño.

Phichit le sonrió a través del espejo. De nuevo aquella sonrisa levemente decaída nada común en él.

-Sí, es solo que... -suspiró tomando una servilleta- Ya sabes, estaremos lejos y... siempre has sido mi pilar, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano... desde que nos conocimos en aquel paseo de inducción -señaló-, ¿lo recuerdas?

-¿Con el profesor Celestino? -recordó con una sonrisita algo divertida.

-¡Sí, exacto! -rió- Así que... para devolverte todos estos años de ayuda y para asegurarme de que no me olvides, ¡te daré un gran regalo! -canturreó.

Yuuri se sonrojó y se apresuró a negar. Todo lo que decía su amigo le había tocado.

-Phichit, no necesitas darme nada -dijo rápidamente- Tú también eres mi pilar, sin ti no habría hecho tantas cosas... Hubiera sido un total asocial inseguro que apenas hubiera sido conocido al decir mi nombre en las listas -exhaló una risita- Y no tendría fotos tan buenas en mi haber.

-Bueno... no creo que hubiera sido así, pero gracias -asintió- Y tampoco hubieras conocido a ciertos tres papuchos -alargó dejándolo caer como si nada y Yuuri negó rogando internamente que lo dejara pasar- Fuera de eso, en lo de las fotos tienes razón, pero aun así vas a aceptar mi regalo.

-Pero... -comenzó el japonés.

-¿Conoces Killing Stalking? -le interrumpió el tailandés dirigiéndose a la puerta como si nada.

-¿El horrible manwha con mucha sangre que te gusta?

-Ese -asintió abriendo la puerta- Te partiré las piernas como Sangwoo como no aceptes mi regalo -amenazó en un tono de broma- No hay devolución y no necesitas darme nada, Katsuki -terminó sonriendo felizmente.

-Uh... eres terrorífico en ocasiones -murmuró Yuuri a modo de queja- Esta bien... -se rindió siguiéndole- Pero aun así te daré algo también.

-Si insistes puedes darme permiso de subir mis fotos secretas de ti... -propuso pasando el brazo por sus hombros.

-Olvídalo, no te daré nada -negó rápidamente.

-¡Oh, eres tan malo conmigo, Yuu! -alargó fingiendo dolor mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho de forma dramática.


	14. Un final como de película II

-Nos vemos luego, señora Katsuki -se despidió Phichit desde la ventana del auto de Seung.

-Hasta luego, diviértanse -dijo la mujer moviendo la mano antes de entrar en el edificio, pues tenía las llaves de su hijo.

-Vamos, Seung -dijo al acomodarse en su asiento, pasándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-Uhm -asintió el coreano al arrancar el auto.

-Esto me está preocupando, Phichit -murmuró Yuuri algo nervioso, mirando la cinta que quería que se pusiera en los ojos- ¿Debería preocuparme? -le mostró la sospechosa cinta negra, colocándose entre los asientos del conductor y el copiloto- Porque esto luce muy preocupante.

-No te preocupes, ¿cuando he hecho algo que te haya puesto en problemas o en vergüenza? -le mira con una sonrisa y ante la cara que tenía Yuuri solo volvió su mirada al frente sin quitar su sonrisa- No me respondas, ¡solo ponte la cinta!

-Está bien, está bien... -murmuró colocándosela- ¿Pero tardaremos mucho?

-¿Seung, tardaremos mucho? -repitió a su novio.

-Tardaremos lo que tengamos que tardar. Aunque no hay trafico -contestó simple el coreano.

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces, coloquemos música para mejorar el ambiente! -asintió Phichit con emoción, encendiendo la radio para poner su lista predeterminada y subirle el volumen- Oh, me gusta esta canción -dijo feliz antes de comenzar a cantar- ¿Cómo le hacemos para volverte a enamorar? Otra vez. Déjame entrar, otra vez. Te quiero ya -alargó bailando en el asiento.

-Katsuki, recuérdame no mostrarle más bandas coreanas a Phichit -pidió Seung con un suspiro.

-Trataré -asintió Yuuri algo divertido.

Por suerte para ambos, solo bastaron dos canciones de Super Junior, una de KARD y otra de BTS antes de llegar al lugar en que aguardaba la sorpresa de Yuuri.

-Bien, hora de bajar -canturreó el moreno apresurándose a hacer lo dicho para abrirle la puerta a Yuuri.

-Voy a tropezarme -aseguró Yuuri nervioso al salir, aferrándose a las que pensaba eran las manos de su amigo.

-¡No te vas a tropezar, Yuuri! -canturreó divertido, asiéndose a un lado- Te sostendré bien -dijo siguiendo el juego- Ahora, has silencio -dijo cerrando la puerta, quedándose atrás.

-¿En silencio? ¿Por qué? -preguntó Yuuri sin obtener respuesta- Phichit, en serio, esto me está poniendo muy nervioso... comienzo a sentir mis axilas sudar -se queja removiéndose un poco. Se mantuvo en silencio tal como el moreno había pedido, pero era demasiado- ¿Falta mucho? -volvió a hablar luego de algunos minutos caminando.

Su respuesta llegó cuando la cinta que cubría sus ojos se aflojó hasta dejarla caer. Lo primero que Yuuri vio fue un hermoso jardín decorado con velas digno del castillo al que pertenecía, el cual estaba a varios kilómetros. El aire estaba repleto del aroma de las flores y junto al cielo estrellado todo lucía un poco mágico. Sorprendido volteó para mirar a Phichit, pero su amigo no estaba allí.

-Jean... -jadeó ante la sorpresa de verle, no se lo esperaba- ¿Qué haces...? -comenzó, pero luego negó al darse cuenta- Phichit... voy a cambiarle la clave a su celular -dijo para sí mismo, buscando con la mirada la salida de allí.

No estaba listo para eso.

-Yuuri, espera -le detuvo el canadiense con una ligera sonrisa- Aun no son las doce para que huyas, Cenicienta -bromeó un poco, tratando de aligerar el ambiente- ¿No estás contento de verme? -preguntó con un poco de miedo de que dijera que no.

¿Cómo no alegrarse de verle cuando sus ojos azules brillaban y no solo por las velas del lugar? Yuuri se sonrojó, Jean se veía muy guapo en aquel traje azul.

-N-No es eso -tartamudeó bajando la mirada, juntando sus manos con nerviosismo- Es solo que... pensé que estarían volando a Rusia para el ultimo concierto... -murmuró removiéndose- O al menos eso me dijeron Viktor y Phichit...

Jean sonrió un poco más amplio.

-Bueno, me alegro de que tengamos buenos aliados -asintió alegre porque el plan se hubiera llevado perfectamente a cabo.

-¿Tengamos? -preguntó curioso.

-Sí, no pensaste que el idiota de Jean sería el único que vendría el día de tu graduación, ¿no? -se escuchó la voz de Yuri tras él.

El rubio estaba apoyado en uno de los pilares de estilo romano del lugar vistiendo un lindo traje blanco. Parecía casi un ángel salido de algún cuento maravilloso.

-Y-Yurio... -murmuró mientras se acercaba- Tú también...

-El avión se atrasó un poco y no pudimos llegar a la ceremonia, pero esta también es una buena entrada -se encogió de hombros un tanto divertido.

-Pero -miró a ambos sin creerse aun el que estuvieran allí-, ¿lo del concierto es mentira?

-Técnicamente... no -ladeó JJ- Teníamos un concierto.

-Pero pudimos alargar la fecha hace meses gracias a Viktor y a Phichit -siguió Yuri.

-Y también planear todo esto -asintió el canadiense- Alquilan para ocasiones especiales este pequeño castillo... Digno de un príncipe como tu -le guiña haciendo que Yuuri se sintiera más acalorado.

-Y por suerte queda cerca y no tiene edificios alrededor -bufa el rubio- Si no, sería una perdida no poder ver las estrellas, es una linda noche...

El japonés aun estaba sorprendido, por lo que solo les veía como si tuvieran dos cabezas más.

-Entonces... ¿solo aplazaron su concierto para venir aquí por mi? -dijo para constatar y ambos asintieron- ¡Eso está mal! ¿Qué hay de su concierto y toda la gente que esperaba para esa fecha en Rusia? -les regañó, pues aunque el gesto era muy lindo y todo, ellos tenían responsabilidades que no podían aplazar por él.

Los dos chicos se miraron sin esperar demasiado esa reacción.

-Eh...

-No los regañes, Yuuri, fue idea mía -interrumpió una cuarta voz en la escena, que no podría ser otro que Otabek- Si quieres culpar a alguien, ese soy yo -sonrió acercándose, luciendo un lindo traje gris- Además, es tu culpa por evitarnos -se encogió de hombros.

-Cierto, fuiste todo un cerdo -bufó Yuri con una mueca- ¿Qué fue eso de contestar cada mil años, eh? -exageró.

-O dejar los vistos -apoyó JJ con un puchero- Mi corazón sufría con cada uno -alargó dramático, llevando una mano a su pecho.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo si no quieres una patada -asintió el ruso con el ceño fruncido.

Otabek soltó una ligera risa y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Así que... podríamos quedarnos aquí discutiendo las malas decisiones de ambos lados o podríamos ir dentro y bailar -se encogió de hombros, haciendo una señal con la cabeza hacia el castillo más allá del jardín.

-Yo... -alargó avergonzado porque haber sido descubierto tan descaradamente. Suspiró y bajó la mirada- Pensé que sería más fácil así para mi... quiero decir, solo soy un chico gordo japonés, creí que todo era solo el momento en el que estuvieron aquí -dijo de forma sincera, necesitaba expresarse y dar el motivo por el cual hizo aquello. Los tres chicos solo le observaban mientras hablaba- Pero cuando siguieron dándome atención a pesar de la distancia y todo, entonces pensé que sería duro enterarme de que consiguieron a alguien más de esa forma... porque es obvio que podrían conocer o ya conocían a muchas personas de Sugar en otros países, así que... yo solo decidí... -dijo más bajo, ahora que ellos estaban frente a él, lo que había hecho parecía tonto.

Otabek suspiró y sorprendentemente, el primero en decir y hacer algo fue Jean, quien tomó una de las manos del japonés.

-Déjame decirte que eres un tonto -negó- ¿Cómo podríamos salir con alguien que no seas tú, príncipe?

-El idiota tiene razón -le siguió Yuri tomando su otra mano- Eres... -murmuró sonrojándose- ya sabes... especial para nosotros -terminó con dificultad- No eres solo salidas en Sugar, a pesar de que fuera así al principio -admitió.

-Tienen razón -asintió el kazajo- Eres nuestro amigo ahora y... también la persona que me gusta -confesó con una ligera sonrisa que casi hizo desmayar a Yuuri.

-Creo que es obvio que también me gustas -asintió JJ sin problemas, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Y... y a mí... a mí también -confesó Yuri con algo más de dificultad. No podía decirlo tan fácilmente, pero no quería quedarse atrás y arriesgarse a que el tonto cerdo no lo supiera- ¡A mí también me gustas!

El japonés no supo qué hacer ante aquellas confesiones, pero su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar haciéndole palidecer, mandándole mucho sudor y temblores en las piernas. Se sentía totalmente mareado y comenzó a tartamudear cosas inconclusas.

-Yo... Y-Yo -balbuceó.

-Creo que va a desmayarse -observó el rubio aterrado.

-Hay que sentarlo -se apresuró a decir Otabek y entre los tres ayudaron al chico a llegar a la banca más cercana- Yuuri, hey, ¿te sientes bien? -preguntó tocando sus frías mejillas mientras JJ le abanicaba con un folleto que traía en el saco y había tomado del parque.

-No... -dijo mareado, viendo estrellitas... aunque era normal, porque estaba viendo hacia el cielo.

-¿Debería llamar a una ambulancia? -preguntó un muy alterado JJ.

-No... No... Estoy bien -logró negar el japonés- Yo... es solo que ustedes tres están... de mi -balbuceó incrédulo, mirándoles- No podría... -tragó pesado- escoger... -murmuró más avergonzado por decir aquello, porque simplemente no podría.

Cada uno era diferente, le complementaban y se complementaban muy bien entre sí. Sería imposible decidir por uno y luego... tener que rechazar a los otros... no podría, simplemente no tendría el corazón y preferiría desmayarse para huir en ese preciso momento. Aquellos pensamientos le hacían doler la cabeza, por lo que cerró los ojos.

-Y no tienes que hacerlo -habló Otabek, haciéndole abrir los ojos ante las caricias en sus mejillas- En realidad... -alargó mirando a los otros dos antes de volver a Yuuri- estuvimos hablando y ya sabes, no nos molesta que los cuatro estemos juntos si a ti no te molesta -dijo con cuidado.

-¿Qué? -parpadeó sin creerlo.

-Pero si no quieres, lo entendemos -asintió el kazajo tranquilamente- Podemos seguir siendo amigos entre todos, pero... en definitiva no podemos volver a lo que pasó en estos meses.

Yuri y JJ asintieron en apoyo a lo que decía su amigo.

Aquello era tan improbable y sorpresivo que el japonés solo atinó a reír, haciendo que sus acompañantes se miraran confundidos y algo preocupados.

-Creo que también rompimos al Cerdo -susurró Yuri a Otabek.

-Lo... lo siento -logró decir el japonés al pasarse una mano por la cara- Es que... -sorbió un poco por la nariz- Es tan... irreal -suspira y les mira tratando de tranquilizarse antes de levantarse con cuidado para no volver a marearse- Claro que... acepto a los tres -asintió seguro y con una sonrisita- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? -ladeó.

Y lo siguiente que sucedió fue que los tres chicos abrazaron al japonés fuertemente.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Creí que iba a morir de un ataque al corazón! -dijo JJ.

-¡No hagas esas pausas, cerdo estúpido! -reclamó Yuri al mismo tiempo que el canadiense- Me ibas a matar, ¡pensé que habías enloquecido!

-Me alegro mucho de que hayas aceptado -suspiró Otabek más relajado.

Los comentarios no pararon por unos segundos hasta que parecieron recordar algo.

-Bueno, ya que esto ha terminado bien... creo que podemos comenzar con la segunda fase, ¿no? -preguntó Jean mirando a Otabek, quien asintió.

-Sí, me parece bien. ¿Quieres ser el primero?

-Oh, ¿en serio puedo? -preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

El rubio rodó los ojos.

-Si no hay de otra -alargó con fastidio, pero en verdad no le molestaba tanto.

-¿Segunda fase? -ladeó Yuuri confundido- ¿Aun hay más? No creo poder soportar si hay más -jadea desatándose un poco el nudo de la corbata para dejar entrar un poco de aire.

-Es un plan de tres fases -respondió el kazajo encogiéndose de hombros mientras llevaban al japonés hacia el castillo.

-¿Y cuáles son las otras? -preguntó mirando a los tres alternativamente.

-No seas desesperado, Katsudon, solo déjate llevar -le restó importancia el ruso.

Yuuri asintió dudoso, pero se dejó hacer. Jean tomó su mano y con una sonrisa le preguntó:

-¿Estás listo?

-¿No?

-Está listo -asintió Yuri colocándose a un lado de la puerta antes de abrirla junto a Otabek.

Dentro el lugar también era impresionante, pero el nipón no se esperaba las decoraciones festivas ni ver a todos sus compañeros allí disfrutando de la fiesta. No pudo detallar más la escena, pues el flash del celular de Phichit le había cegado momentáneamente.

-¡Ta-da! -canturreó el moreno junto a Seung- Increíble, ¿verdad? -preguntó con una enorme sonrisa- No me vayas a odiar por esto -pidió juntando sus manos-, en serio te lo mereces.

Yuuri hizo un pequeño sonidito de enojo solo para molestar antes de solo sonreír.

-Está bien -asintió-, no podría molestarme cuando apoyaste la idea de algo tan bonito no solo para mí, sino para toda nuestra promoción -añade con una sonrisita al ver como el resto disfrutaba el momento, aunque algunos se veían con ganas de acercarse a los famosos parecían respetar la privacidad.

-Ay -le restó importancia con un movimiento de manos-, ese soy yo, el chico de las buenas ideas y acciones -rió un poco- Pero no es momento de hablar de mi... es momento de que vayas a mover el esqueleto con uno de estos tres guapetones -le guiñó haciéndole sonrojar- Yo tengo a mi propio guapetón -dijo tomando la mano de Seung- Nos vemos al ratito, Yuu -canturreó antes de alejarse con el coreano.

-Bien... ¿me permitiría esta pieza? -preguntó JJ cortésmente, quien se había mantenido en silencio para no interrumpir la conversación. Otabek y Yuri estaban en la mesa de bebidas mientras tanto.

-Está bien -asintió con algo de pena de bailar en público-, pero no soy muy bueno bailando... si te piso... -alargó en advertencia.

-Oh, no te preocupes, no lo notaré -asintió divertido, llevándole a la pista- Yo guio.

-Uh... está bien...

La canción que sonaba en el momento era algo tranquilo, por lo que no tardaron en comenzar a bailar al ritmo marcado. El japonés miraba el suelo de vez en cuando con cuidado de no pisarle mientras sudaba nerviosamente.

-Tranquilo, no vas a pisarme... ¡Ay!

-¡Lo siento! -se apresuró a decir culpable, separándose un poco, pero Jean no le dejó hacerlo más y continuó.

-Era broma -rió divertido, no le había pisado- Lo siento, príncipe -se carcajeó bajito.

-¡No es gracioso!

-Quizás un poco -ladeó no convencido de que no lo fuera- Pero al menos lograste relajarte, ¿ves? Es divertido -dijo dándole una vuelta antes de continuar.

-¡No lo es! -se quejó levemente, pero siguió con el baile.

Yuuri no podría negar que el momento era lindo. Las luces bajas, la música, Jean... El canadiense le dio media vuelta y pronto frente a él se encontró Yuri con una ligera reverencia.

-¿Me permite la siguiente mitad de la pieza? -propone con una sonrisa coqueta el chico.

Yuuri parpadeó y al sentir su mano ser liberada por JJ, volteó a mirarle curioso, pero este solo asintió animándole a aceptar, por lo que solo tomó la mano del ruso con cuidado y asintió para continuar la siguiente parte de la pieza. A la siguiente canción le tocó bailar con Otabek y toda la noche le resultó maravillosa... al menos esa parte antes de que confundiera una bebida alcohólica con un refresco y se la bebiera entera, perdiendo el sentido de lo que hacía en las siguientes horas a medida que bebía más y más sin darse mucha cuenta.

Al día siguiente, solo despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza y en el suelo de su casa con Phichit durmiendo al lado en la improvisada carpa de mantas que a veces hacían ya que su madre estaba en el departamento.

-UH... -se quejó removiendo al moreno- Phichit -alargó-, me muero...

El contrario se quejó un poco.

-Como no... Bebiste y mucho -murmuró adormilado, buscando el celular del japonés a un lado- Ten... pero sufre en silencio... -bostezó dejándoselo antes de taparse la cabeza con otra almohada.

-Ay... no -se queja a la vez que toma el aparato y con miedo lo desbloquearlo.

Tenía un montón de mensajes, notificaciones y mucho miedo de ver sus redes.

-Has como las curitas, solo arráncalo de una -aconsejó Phichit al no escuchar los quejidos de su amigo. Se quitó la almohada para verle- Vamos.

Asintió con cuidado para que su dolor de cabeza no aumentara y solo lo hizo, abrió Instagram y lo siguiente que vio fueron fotos, muchas fotos de él muy borracho. En la mayoría salían Otabek, Yurio o JJ, en otras Phichit siguiéndole el juego, algunos compañeros e incluso Viktor andaba por allí. A medida que avanzaba en las fotos y videos en las que estaba más pena sentía.

-Ay, no -alarga lamentándose de sí mismo- Que vergüenza... -solloza a la vez que su celular vibraba dejando ver que le habían unido a un grupo llamado "El harem de Yuuri".

Jean le había unido al grupo, colocado el nombre y la foto que era... él, básicamente. Había varios mensajes donde Yuri se quejaba del nombre del grupo y peleaba con JJ, luego preguntas acerca de que tuviera un buen día.

-¡Uhhh! -se quejó sintiéndose mas avergonzado de las lindas palabras que estaba recibiendo ahora que los chicos se dieron cuenta por el visto de que estaba vivo... a medias.

No se hacía la idea de que ahora tenía tres novios y que había hecho el tonto anoche en sus primeras horas de noviazgo.

-¡Te dije que en silencio! -alargó Phichit dándole con una almohada.

Yuuri solo se volvió a quejar, dejó el celular a un lado y mejor solo se volvió a dormir un poco más para evitar tener que enfrentarse a la realidad de videos de él bailando en Instagram.


	15. Final

Semanas después.

Estar de regreso en Hasetsu era como tomar un soplo de aire fresco. Estaba feliz de volver a estar en casa y de tomar unos pocos días libres mientras buscaba un buen local para abrir su consultorio. Solo había un pequeño detalle... en cuanto acabara sus pequeñas vacaciones, las de sus tres novios apenas comenzarían y estos sin duda irían a verle a Japón, porque ya le habían avisado que arribarían en unos días luego de arreglar algunos asuntos y, que eso contaba como la parte tres de su plan de tres partes...

¿Cómo lo tomarían sus padres? ¿Y cómo se desarrollaría su nueva relación? Pero lo más importante que Yuuri se preguntaba era... ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir a esos tres hombres? Suspiró y negó, no podría ni quería escapar ahora de sus tres novios, así que sin duda esos serían problemas del Yuuri del futuro...

**_See You NEXT LEVEL..._**


End file.
